Trapped In Hell
by Stepheyy
Summary: Quinn's life fell apart before her eyes, It all started the summer before her sophomore year of high school. Her attitude began to change, her appearance began to change, her parents ignored her. She just wanted it to stop already-she wanted to stop being the perfect girl everyone thought she was. She just wanted her life back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So welcome to this little random A/U story conceived by a random twitter conversation and it evolved into so much more-this :) I have spent so much time working on this and have hit some writers block. I admit that I have stopped it and left it for almost a year before starting again. I've had some wonderful people over the course of a year and a halfish helping me from every different angle so I thank everyone that has helped me. I started this in August 2015.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my own imagination

_**Chapter One**_

Quinn stepped into the house as silently as she could as to not wake her dad. She knew he went to bed early most nights in order to get up early and get to work. Her mother was out of town so Quinn didn't have to worry about her thankfully; not like she would say anything anyways but that's besides the point. She didn't want to get caught by either of her parents regardless. It just wouldn't be a good idea.

She saw the light on in her father's study and froze. It was nearing midnight, two hours past Quinn's curfew. She thought he might be waiting up for her and that she'd be grounded, but then she heard it. The clear distinctive voice of her father's, clearly angry, talking to someone. She crept closer to listen in, the door cracked open a little.

"I don't care who you are or who your mother is. You are not my child. The only children I have are perfectly happy. One is upstairs asleep in her bedroom and the other is happily married with two kids of her own. You need to leave now, before Lucy wakes up!" Quinn gasped quietly at hearing that; she was frozen, wanting to hear more of the conversation.

"Look, I don't care that you didn't want me and clearly never will. I just want to know my sisters. If you let me get to know them, I'd spin a lie somehow, I don't know how." The girl said and Quinn thought sounded like she was in her twenties at best, maybe a little younger.

Quinn wanted to get a better look and listen in a little more, but she knew the conversation was ending, she knew how her father worked. She knew that any minute now he'd be escorting her out of the house, slam the door in her face and speed walk back to his study. She had to move, but she was trying to find the perfect location. Looking around she figured it out. Quinn quietly snuck away to the front door; unlocking it before stepping outside into the hot July air and waited in the bushes. For once Quinn was grateful for them. She waited just a few minutes before her prediction came true, the girl was tossed out of the house with the door slammed in her face.

* * *

Quinn watched as the girl stood there for a minute or two, defeated, before slowly turning around and walking toward the street where Quinn assumed her car was waiting. The girl had made it to the sidewalk and her hand was reaching for the car door. Before Quinn realized what she was doing, she was up out of the bushes and racing toward the girl.

"WAIT!" Quinn called as she slowed down to a stop beside the girl.

"Listen, I know you were just in my house and I want to know who you are. I want to know why my father was yelling at you at midnight." The girl raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"My name is Bella Pierce, I assume you're Lucy?" At Quinn's nod she continued.

"I'm your sister. Well half sister. Russell is the guy that helped create me. I didn't come here looking for a father, I already have one. I'm just looking for my family. Listen kid you're clearly out past curfew and I'm assuming in big trouble. Russell said you were asleep, so here's my number in case of an emergency or if you want to talk. I'd suggest hiding it from Russell. He didn't plan to tell your mother or you about me and clearly never will. He doesn't want us to know each other." Bella explained before hopping in her car and driving off, leaving Quinn standing there confused, or angry or hurt. She couldn't decide.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight, but she knew she needed to get in her bed within the next ten minutes before her father went to bed himself. He'd be checking up on her. Sighing, she slowly turned around and walked back to the house, creeping inside and upstairs to bed. She collapsed onto her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she was dreading going downstairs. Not only because she knew her father would be awake, but he'd be waiting for her. Her mother wouldn't be home for another few hours; Quinn knew she couldn't stall. Her father didn't believe in sleeping in. If she wasn't up and dressed by 10am, he'd come looking for her. She sighed and got herself ready for the day, before going downstairs and greeting her father.

"Morning daddy." Quinn greeted him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning Lucy. Did you sleep okay? You look a little tired." Quinn shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. Funny thing is, I came down for a glass of milk last night around midnight and your study light was on. Daddy, what were you doing awake at that time of night?" Quinn asked, playing the innocent daughter role.

"Just some paperwork that I forgot about that needed to be finished, sweetheart." He answered.

"Are you lying, daddy? I heard voices last night, angry voices. Who was over at that time of night?" Quinn asked dropping the innocent tone, demanding an answer.

"Lucy, it's too early for this." Russell answered, avoiding the question.

"ANSWER ME!" Quinn yelled. "I heard some of the conversation, you know. Who was that lady?" Quinn asked.

"No one you need to be concerned about, she's gone." Quinn rolled her eyes, hating her father for lying straight to her face.

"I'm going out for breakfast. I have cheer practice later anyway." Quinn said, running to the closet to grab her gym bag, before running out the door away from her father. She needed to figure out how to tell mom; she deserved to know.

* * *

Quinn spent most of the afternoon running track with the rest of the team; why did cheerleaders have to run track all the time? Quinn didn't know but she was grateful for the distraction. She returned home sometime late in the afternoon, and was grateful once again that her father's car was gone. She dropped her bag in the foyer and searched the house for her mother, finding her reading in the living room.

"Mom?" Quinn asked from the doorway.

"Oh there you are, Quinnie. Come here, I want to talk to you." Quinn raised her eyebrow in question as she walked closer to her mother and sat down beside her.

"Your father told me you were very rude to him this morning. Care to explain why? You know we don't accept any attitude in this house, Quinn." Quinn sighed. It was going to be hard but she had to do it now.

"I asked him a question and he wouldn't answer. He had a guest in the study at midnight and he wouldn't tell me who she was. I had to find out for myself last night when he thought I was asleep, but I wanted his answer." Judy smiled sadly at her daughter; sometimes she thought her husband was harsh on Quinn but she didn't say anything.

"Sweetheart, you can't just yell at your father. Who was she?" Judy asked, having a sinking feeling that her husband was being unfaithful.

"She said her name was Bella. She's younger than Fran but older than me. She said she's my sister. Daddy is her father. Do you think daddy cheated on you?" Judy took in a sharp breath.

"This isn't something we should be discussing, Quinn. This is between your father and I." Quinn rolled her eyes. She had heard that line before.

"Why not? I'm going to be dragged through everything, just be honest with me!"

"You are too young for this conversation, Quinn!" Quinn rolled her eyes. Too young?

"I'm too young? Mother, I'm fifteen! You guys treat me like I'm ten most days! TALK TO ME LIKE AN ADULT!" Judy sighed and realized that she did need to tell her daughter the truth.

"This might be hard to hear, but yes. I've had thoughts for a while now, but I've had no proof." Quinn stared into her mother's eyes, anger filling her once again.

"You knew he was being unfaithful and yet you still stay married to him?" Quinn asked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I have no proof of anything, Quinn. Watch your tone." Quinn shook her head. She was getting in trouble for trying to find answers?

"YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT'S HE'S BEING UNFAITHFUL! HE'S COMMITTING A SIN! YET YOU STILL STAY WITH HIM?" Quinn yelled frustrated, why is it that when she decides to do the right thing she gets in trouble?

"Lucille Quinn Fabray! You stop this yelling right now and calm down. You want to have this conversation? Then you need to act your age and speak, not yell." Judy told her daughter.

"Okay fine." Quinn said, sitting down. She was still angry at being told off.

"Why are you still with him? I mean, why not just get an answer and leave him?" Judy sighed.

"I've thought about it for a few years now. When he started growing distant toward us, long hours at the office. Coming in late, smelling like he's showered. I've never had any proof, so I let it be. I didn't want to start problems between the two of us and have either you or your sister dragged in. It started way before you were born, but it got worse as you were older." Quinn nodded.

"What if you could get proof, what would you do then?" Quinn needed to hear this answer, even if it meant her life was about to change, for better or worse.

"I'd ask for a divorce, fight for custody of you and move someplace new. We'd get a fresh start. Why are you asking this, Quinn?" Oh, so now it was back to Quinn; her mother honored her request a few years ago to be called Quinn, but Russell wouldn't.

"Would you actually do it if there was proof?" Quinn asked, she needed to be reassured that at the end of the day she'd still have one parent.

"Yes. Do you have proof, Quinn? Is that why you're asking all of a sudden?" Quinn nodded slowly.

"Possibly. This lady, Bella, She's in her early twenties, I think. She said she was my sister last night and that Russell was her father. She gave me her number, said to call if I ever wanted to talk." Quinn said, showing her mother her phone.

"Call or text her and find a time and place for the three of us to meet next week. This way we'll see if it's true. Until then leave it be, okay Lucille?" Quinn nodded, texting the number Bella gave her the night before.

* * *

She knew that if she got called by her full name at any given time she was to listen, or was in trouble or both at the same time. The next week would be rough, but Quinn figured she could avoid her father, or just not speak to her parents at all. She didn't know what would happen after that meeting, but things would be confusing and heartbreaking from there on out. While she waited for an answer she distracted herself by taking a shower, hopefully one that would calm her down. She knew her mom would be cooking dinner to keep herself distracted as well.

When Quinn got out of the shower twenty minutes later, she avoided her phone; the one that was blinking at her, telling her she had a message. She took her time getting dressed, before finally walking over to the phone and opening it.

Bella had responded, saying that they'd meet at a Starbucks next Saturday. They were to show up at 2pm at the edge of town, about a twenty minute drive from where Quinn lived.

**End chapter**

Review if you wish-I wouldn't say no :) I'll answer any questions I can, I'll respond to any comments if I can and I'll take anything you give me if you choose to :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Quinn was in her room avoiding her parents. She was going crazy trying to figure out what was going on. The house was tense after the other night. She had confronted both of her parents on the same day. What was she thinking? Neither parents were talking to her, which was fine. They weren't talking to each other either. She needed to talk to someone, though. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the right name.

_'B, you there? I need to talk to someone. I'm going crazy.' _She sent the text, hoping he'd respond soon.

_'I'm here, what's up? I'm trying to convince Fran and Coop that I need to visit them for the summer and not go home.' _That got a smile out of Quinn. He always knew what to say to cheer her up.

_'LOL, sounds like a good idea, B. Let me know if they agree to it, things are tense over here.'_

' _:( what's wrong? Tell Uncle B everything' _Quinn burst out laughing. Did he think she was one of the kids or something?

_'What am I? Elsa or Tony? You're not my uncle. LOL, but seriously I may have started something between my parents that I can't take back.'_

_'LOL. It made u laugh tho right? What'd u do?' _Quinn sighed; she wondered how he was able to make her smile like that. Oh wait, maybe cause he was her best friend.

_'It's possible that my dad may have cheated on my mom. I asked him about it and he didn't deny it. Neither did my mom. They both pretty much said that it's none of my business :'( ' _Now that she had told someone about it she did feel a little lighter.

_'Wait, what? Where's the proof?_'

_'A girl in her 20's stopped by at midnight the other night. She wanted to have a convo with my dad. He claimed that she wasn't his daughter no matter what she said. I confronted her outside when dad shut the door in her face. She said she is my sister. She's meeting me next week with proof.'_

'_Wow, I'm out of words. Be careful. G2G. Coop's returning my call.'_ Quinn laughed through her tears.

_'Bye B, tell Coop I said hi.'_ Quinn put the phone down and stared at the ceiling, wondering if things were ever gonna be normal again.

Blaine was the perfect best friend any girl could ask for. Even though Blaine was her best friend they never really put a label on anything. They bonded as kids during joint holidays. They got grouped together, being the youngest at the time and they were the same age. They always got along and as they got older, they started talking more online and through texting. She knew Blaine had been attacked before their siblings found out. They went to the same middle school before he got attacked and was transferred to a private boarding school, Blaine's choosing.

They were practically siblings with Blaine being a few months younger than her. Also the fact that when their siblings got married, they were both the flower girl and ring bearer. because they were cute and young. Excluding the fact that Quinn and Blaine were the only kids young enough to fit those roles that Frannie and Cooper knew at the time. Basically they got thrown together a lot when they were younger and so it made sense that they got close.

* * *

"Quinn, could you come here please?" Quinn groaned when she heard her mother's voice. She did not want to move.

Walking into the dining room, Quinn saw both of her parents sitting at the dining room table staring at her.

"What's going on?" Normally they never sat in the dining room unless it was time for a meal.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you. Please sit." Quinn sighed and sat across from her parents wondering where this was going.

"Lucy, I'd like to apologize for anything you overheard the other night in my study. You were supposed to be asleep and never hear any of that." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your apology, Dad, I want the truth. Who was that lady and what was she doing in the house at midnight?" Instead of answering, he stood up and got himself a glass of scotch.

"Drop it, Lucille. It doesn't matter who it was. She won't be coming back." Russell answered after a pause between everyone.

"Mom, aren't you curious as to why there was a lady in your house, alone in a room with your husband at midnight on a night you were away?" Judy sighed.

"Your father and I have already discussed that. It has been settled. Nothing more about that night comes out of your mouth, young lady. We wanted to discuss plans for the rest of the summer, but if you continue to act up we will be taking things away from you. Like your privileges such as going out, your phone, your laptop and whatever else we deem necessary." Judy stated; she hated playing the bad cop, seeing as she knew her daughter was hurt and angry and looking for answers she wasn't getting.

"Seriously? I haven't done anything wrong! Why am I'm being punished? How is this fair? All I want is answers. You guys are in the wrong!" Quinn said, before standing up and running back up to her room to hide.

Quinn was hurt, angry, confused and probably a whole bunch of other things. She hadn't done anything wrong and yet she was getting in trouble every time she spoke up. From now on she was just going to hide in her room and only come out for track, cheer practices, church and meal times to make small talk that way she couldn't get in trouble. Maybe she should try Blaine's idea and convince her sister and brother-in-law to let her stay with them for the rest of the summer. Even if she did get them to agree, there was no way her parents would agree. Only cause she was in their bad books at the moment and they wouldn't want her to stay somewhere else to cause trouble.

All she had to do was wait four more days to get proof that her father cheated on her mother. Then they could get divorced and her life would be so much better. Her mom wanted the proof just as badly. Yet, instead of defending her daughter today, she did a complete 180 in the opposite direction and started helping her husband. Seriously? Just yesterday her mother was seeking a way out of her marriage and today it seemed as though she actually wanted to co-parent with him.

* * *

_'Eugh B, you back yet? U need to hear the latest news. I'm starting to think this was not worth the trouble I'm getting into.' _Quinn put down her phone and waited. She wished Blaine was still here. That way she could just run to him, but nope.

The rest of the week was tense. Quinn was glad to be out of the house, even if it was with her mom. They had told Russell that they were going to have a girls day out and would be back at some point. They were finally meeting with Bella. They arrived and bought their drinks before sitting down at a table, waiting for Bella to show up. Finally, after ten minutes of Quinn freaking out Bella wouldn't show up, she did. She watched as Bella grabbed her coffee and sat down across from them.

* * *

"Hello Lucy, nice to see you in daylight. This must be your mother?" At their nods she continued.

"So, what do you guys want to know?" Quinn thought for a moment, before answering.

"First of all, my name is Quinn. Only my dad calls me Lucy. This is my mom, Judy. Basically, all I'm looking for is proof that my father cheated on mom." Bella nodded. She could do that.

"Well, my mother's name is Susan Pierce and according to my birth certificate my father's name is Russell Fabray. They had a fling I guess you'd call it, about twenty three years ago, which resulted in me. He ran as soon as she told him. He said he was married and she was just a fling for him. He paid child support which was used for my college fund. Up until a few months ago I never knew his name. Never had a need to. I was adopted by my stepfather when I was three or four. I'm not after anything. I just want a chance to get to know my siblings. I did some digging and found out where you guys lived. I finally got the nerve to confront Russell that night you met me, Quinn." Judy sucked in a breath; there was no denying the fact that this girl was Russell's. This girl looked more like her husband than Quinn or Frannie did.

"You didn't miss much growing up. He's a lousy father and when he's home he usually has a glass of scotch in hand and is ready to criticize you. Y'know he told me I should get a nose job when I turned thirteen. He told Frannie that if she didn't get into a really good university, he wouldn't pay for it and she'd be kicked out. Mom's never known any of this though. He's always made sure she's not within hearing distance when saying this stuff." Quinn explained bitterly.

Judy's heart broke, hearing her youngest talk. She knew that a major change needed to be made, starting with finding a new house for herself and Quinn. She needed to get her daughter out of that house as soon as possible, especially after hearing that come out of her youngest daughter's mouth. She knew Russell had been distant for years. It made sense. It all started around the time Frannie was seven. She knew why now. Before she had never really thought much of him pulling away. She always just wrote it off as him working so much. He had always been married to his job first.

Although he was happy to have a child, deep down she knew he always wanted a boy. So when she had told him that she was pregnant with Quinn, just after Frannie's fourteenth birthday, he was shocked at first but then it turned into happiness. There was hope that this baby would be a boy. Although he called his 'little Lucy' a princess, he was always distant. Now she knew it was because he was being unfaithful to her and married to his job.

* * *

When they got home later that day, Quinn was sent up to her room so that she could fully absorb that day's news while Judy sought out Russell. She needed the truth from him now. Russell wasn't home so she couldn't confront him. When he did get home, she lost her nerve. She acted cool and pretended like it was a normal day. Of course, that made Quinn mad. She wanted her father out of her life and for her mother to stop being a typical housewife and ignoring her husband's wrongdoings.

**End chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

Quinn was in her room avoiding her parents. She was going crazy trying to figure out what was going on. The house was tense after the other night. She had confronted both of her parents on the same day. What was she thinking? Neither parents were talking to her, which was fine. They weren't talking to each other either. She needed to talk to someone, though. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the right name.

_'B, you there? I need to talk to someone. I'm going crazy.' _She sent the text, hoping he'd respond soon.

_'I'm here, what's up? I'm trying to convince Fran and Coop that I need to visit them for the summer and not go home.' _That got a smile out of Quinn. He always knew what to say to cheer her up.

_'LOL, sounds like a good idea, B. Let me know if they agree to it, things are tense over here.'_

' _:( what's wrong? Tell Uncle B everything' _Quinn burst out laughing. Did he think she was one of the kids or something?

_'What am I? Elsa or Tony? You're not my uncle. LOL, but seriously I may have started something between my parents that I can't take back.'_

_'LOL. It made u laugh tho right? What'd u do?' _Quinn sighed; she wondered how he was able to make her smile like that. Oh wait, maybe cause he was her best friend.

_'It's possible that my dad may have cheated on my mom. I asked him about it and he didn't deny it. Neither did my mom. They both pretty much said that it's none of my business :'( ' _Now that she had told someone about it she did feel a little lighter.

_'Wait, what? Where's the proof?_'

_'A girl in her 20's stopped by at midnight the other night. She wanted to have a convo with my dad. He claimed that she wasn't his daughter no matter what she said. I confronted her outside when dad shut the door in her face. She said she is my sister. She's meeting me next week with proof.'_

'_Wow, I'm out of words. Be careful. G2G. Coop's returning my call.'_ Quinn laughed through her tears.

_'Bye B, tell Coop I said hi.'_ Quinn put the phone down and stared at the ceiling, wondering if things were ever gonna be normal again.

Blaine was the perfect best friend any girl could ask for. Even though Blaine was her best friend they never really put a label on anything. They bonded as kids during joint holidays. They got grouped together, being the youngest at the time and they were the same age. They always got along and as they got older, they started talking more online and through texting. She knew Blaine had been attacked before their siblings found out. They went to the same middle school before he got attacked and was transferred to a private boarding school, Blaine's choosing.

They were practically siblings with Blaine being a few months younger than her. Also the fact that when their siblings got married, they were both the flower girl and ring bearer. because they were cute and young. Excluding the fact that Quinn and Blaine were the only kids young enough to fit those roles that Frannie and Cooper knew at the time. Basically they got thrown together a lot when they were younger and so it made sense that they got close.

"Quinn, could you come here please?" Quinn groaned when she heard her mother's voice. She did not want to move.

Walking into the dining room, Quinn saw both of her parents sitting at the dining room table staring at her.

"What's going on?" Normally they never sat in the dining room unless it was time for a meal.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you. Please sit." Quinn sighed and sat across from her parents wondering where this was going.

"Lucy, I'd like to apologize for anything you overheard the other night in my study. You were supposed to be asleep and never hear any of that." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your apology, Dad, I want the truth. Who was that lady and what was she doing in the house at midnight?" Instead of answering, he stood up and got himself a glass of scotch.

"Drop it, Lucille. It doesn't matter who it was. She won't be coming back." Russell answered after a pause between everyone.

"Mom, aren't you curious as to why there was a lady in your house, alone in a room with your husband at midnight on a night you were away?" Judy sighed.

"Your father and I have already discussed that. It has been settled. Nothing more about that night comes out of your mouth, young lady. We wanted to discuss plans for the rest of the summer, but if you continue to act up we will be taking things away from you. Like your privileges such as going out, your phone, your laptop and whatever else we deem necessary." Judy stated; she hated playing the bad cop, seeing as she knew her daughter was hurt and angry and looking for answers she wasn't getting.

"Seriously? I haven't done anything wrong! Why am I'm being punished? How is this fair? All I want is answers. You guys are in the wrong!" Quinn said, before standing up and running back up to her room to hide.

Quinn was hurt, angry, confused and probably a whole bunch of other things. She hadn't done anything wrong and yet she was getting in trouble every time she spoke up. From now on she was just going to hide in her room and only come out for track, cheer practices, church and meal times to make small talk that way she couldn't get in trouble. Maybe she should try Blaine's idea and convince her sister and brother-in-law to let her stay with them for the rest of the summer. Even if she did get them to agree, there was no way her parents would agree. Only cause she was in their bad books at the moment and they wouldn't want her to stay somewhere else to cause trouble.

All she had to do was wait four more days to get proof that her father cheated on her mother. Then they could get divorced and her life would be so much better. Her mom wanted the proof just as badly. Yet, instead of defending her daughter today, she did a complete 180 in the opposite direction and started helping her husband. Seriously? Just yesterday her mother was seeking a way out of her marriage and today it seemed as though she actually wanted to co-parent with him.

_'Eugh B, you back yet? U need to hear the latest news. I'm starting to think this was not worth the trouble I'm getting into.' _Quinn put down her phone and waited. She wished Blaine was still here. That way she could just run to him, but nope.

The rest of the week was tense. Quinn was glad to be out of the house, even if it was with her mom. They had told Russell that they were going to have a girls day out and would be back at some point. They were finally meeting with Bella. They arrived and bought their drinks before sitting down at a table, waiting for Bella to show up. Finally, after ten minutes of Quinn freaking out Bella wouldn't show up, she did. She watched as Bella grabbed her coffee and sat down across from them.

"Hello Lucy, nice to see you in daylight. This must be your mother?" At their nods she continued.

"So, what do you guys want to know?" Quinn thought for a moment, before answering.

"First of all, my name is Quinn. Only my dad calls me Lucy. This is my mom, Judy. Basically, all I'm looking for is proof that my father cheated on mom." Bella nodded. She could do that.

"Well, my mother's name is Susan Pierce and according to my birth certificate my father's name is Russell Fabray. They had a fling I guess you'd call it, about twenty three years ago, which resulted in me. He ran as soon as she told him. He said he was married and she was just a fling for him. He paid child support which was used for my college fund. Up until a few months ago I never knew his name. Never had a need to. I was adopted by my stepfather when I was three or four. I'm not after anything. I just want a chance to get to know my siblings. I did some digging and found out where you guys lived. I finally got the nerve to confront Russell that night you met me, Quinn." Judy sucked in a breath; there was no denying the fact that this girl was Russell's. This girl looked more like her husband than Quinn or Frannie did.

"You didn't miss much growing up. He's a lousy father and when he's home he usually has a glass of scotch in hand and is ready to criticize you. Y'know he told me I should get a nose job when I turned thirteen. He told Frannie that if she didn't get into a really good university, he wouldn't pay for it and she'd be kicked out. Mom's never known any of this though. He's always made sure she's not within hearing distance when saying this stuff." Quinn explained bitterly.

Judy's heart broke, hearing her youngest talk. She knew that a major change needed to be made, starting with finding a new house for herself and Quinn. She needed to get her daughter out of that house as soon as possible, especially after hearing that come out of her youngest daughter's mouth. She knew Russell had been distant for years. It made sense. It all started around the time Frannie was seven. She knew why now. Before she had never really thought much of him pulling away. She always just wrote it off as him working so much. He had always been married to his job first.

Although he was happy to have a child, deep down she knew he always wanted a boy. So when she had told him that she was pregnant with Quinn, just after Frannie's fourteenth birthday, he was shocked at first but then it turned into happiness. There was hope that this baby would be a boy. Although he called his 'little Lucy' a princess, he was always distant. Now she knew it was because he was being unfaithful to her and married to his job.

When they got home later that day, Quinn was sent up to her room so that she could fully absorb that day's news while Judy sought out Russell. She needed the truth from him now. Russell wasn't home so she couldn't confront him. When he did get home, she lost her nerve. She acted cool and pretended like it was a normal day. Of course, that made Quinn mad. She wanted her father out of her life and for her mother to stop being a typical housewife and ignoring her husband's wrongdoings.

**End chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Five**_

Settling into the new house was easier than Quinn thought. She had spent time unpacking her new bedroom, before helping with the rest of the house. Cooper, Fran and the kids had helped out as well. Quinn had wondered why they needed such a big house for just them. It was a four bedroom house with the fully furnished basement, and attic as well as the garage apartment. Judy replied with, you could never have enough bedrooms and so she let it be. She was more excited at the fact that Blaine now only lived an half hour away, instead of three hours. She knew she'd end up convincing her mom that Blaine needed to come visit on weekends.

Even though she had only been in Lima for less than a week, Quinn found herself taking an hour or two out of her day and meeting up with Bella at a coffee shop to talk. Quinn wanted to get to know her sister. She didn't know if they'd ever be close, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends for now. Bella had informed her that she'd probably end up at McKinley High, which was where Bella went and her little sister currently goes to. Bella promised to get Brittany to join them tomorrow or the next day, before Quinn started school. That way she could at least have one friend before she started next week.

* * *

A day before Quinn was supposed to start school, she met up with Bella at the coffee shop they seemed to always meet up at. She had been informed that Brittany would show up at some point, and most likely not alone. Quinn was okay with that as long as she wasn't faced with meeting a whole bunch of people, but Bella assured her it would only be Brittany, one other person and maybe a third person but more than likely it was just going to be the first two.

An hour into their meeting, Quinn was about to lose all hope in meeting Brittany that day, when a blonde around the same age as herself came bouncing up to Bella, while dragging a Latina teenager with her. Quinn automatically knew that was Brittany and wasn't quite sure who the Latina was yet, but she'd figure it out.

"Quinn, this is Brittany. Britt, this is Quinn, my other sister. Quinn, this is Britt's girlfriend, Santana. Are you okay with that?" Quinn just nodded, raising an eyebrow at the threesome.

"Doesn't bother me in the slightest. My first boyfriend turned out to be gay." Bella nodded.

"What happened after you found out he was gay?" Quinn cracked a smile.

"We're still close. He's like a brother to me. Nothing really changed; we just kind of stopped kissing." Quinn answered, much to the amusement of the sisters; the Latina not so much.

Quinn figured the Latina wasn't easily amused, or just didn't like the jokes. She could work with that. She didn't need friends. Besides, Brittany seemed like the type to befriend everyone.

"Anyways, I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you both. How's this whole school thing gonna work?" Quinn asked, wondering what to expect.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you too. Bella's told me about you." Brittany answered, bouncing over to Quinn. She pulled her into a hug, shocking Quinn, who could only sit there and accept the hug.

"Yeah, sure, hi Blondie. Just so you know, Britt &amp; I are the top bitches at the school. You do what we say and not the other way around. You take orders from the jocks and cheerleaders. Mostly us, the cheerleaders. By the time you walk through those doors tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be some rumor that you just transferred here from Antarctica, where you were raised by Penguins." Santana said in greeting, causing Quinn to just stare at her like she was crazy.

"Um. okay." Quinn said, not really sure how to answer Santana.

"One more thing, Blondie. You do anything to hurt Britt here? I will endz you! I'm from Lima Heights-Adjacent where bad things go down on the wrong side of the tracks. Got it?" Quinn nodded, wondering if this girl was on crack or something.

"Ignore Santana, she's very protective over Brittany. Lima Heights is what we'd call the rich area of Lima. Santana's mom is a lawyer and her father is a doctor over at the local hospital along with our dad, and our mom who's a nurse. No, we don't live in the rich area, we live in a normal neighborhood. Don't listen to Santana when she goes on. Most of the time it's bullshit, Britt tunes it out mostly cause it amuses her." Quinn nodded, absorbing the information.

"Thanks for the heads up, I guess." Quinn said, sipping her coffee.

Bella just nodded; She couldn't bother giving Quinn a better response. Quinn watched the three observing. After Santana's threat everything just became silent. Not awkward, just silent. Brittany had gone to get some coffee for herself and Quinn assumed Santana as well. Santana finally sat down on the chair beside Bella, leaving the one beside Quinn open for Brittany.

Brittany came back a few minutes later, sitting down beside Quinn, handing Santana her coffee. She sat and drank for a minute in silence, before turning to Quinn.

"So, when's your birthday? Bella hasn't told me much. Only that you're her sister, we're the same age, your parents got divorced and you moved here for a fresh start." Quinn nodded. Those were all true facts.

"Those are all true facts. My birthday is in March. When's yours? I haven't heard anything about you really. Not because Bella hasn't told me, but cause I never asked. It was never my intention to get to know Bella's family, but I don't mind." Quinn explained, wondering why she was telling strangers this, even though they weren't really strangers.

"My birthday is in July, so that makes you older then me. Cool. It's almost like having two older sisters, not one." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Brittany. wondering what she was talking about. There was no way possible that they were sisters.

She turned to Bella with a WTF look, to which she just shook her head and mouthed 'Just Go With It I'll explain later'. So Quinn turned her attention back to Brittany, who was talking to Santana about something she had no clue about.

"So ladies, can I count on you two to help Quinn through her first day of school?" Bella asked, Santana and Brittany interrupting their conversation, trying to get the meeting back on track before Quinn freaked out.

"Yeah, for sure. I'd totally help Quinn out tomorrow. San will too." Bella nodded, happy knowing Britt would help Quinn out.

* * *

The next day Quinn was only slightly nervous at starting at a new school. It was the end of October meaning everyone would easily figure out she was the new kid. She didn't like all the attention on her, she didn't mind if other people were sharing it, but solo? Not happening. She stood outside the school for a good ten minutes, debating if she wanted to go in. She had been given Brittany and Santana's numbers yesterday, and she was supposed to text one of them when she got there, but she hadn't yet she didn't know why.

She decided right there that she was going to go in alone. She didn't need to be seen with the two most popular girls in school, or so they claim. She could do this on her own. Yeah, she would be seen alone, but it was worth it. So, with one last breath, she walked into the school and went to find the office. She picked up her schedule and headed to her first period class of the day, Spanish. It seemed that Brittany and Santana were in the class, and she got her ass chewed out by Santana for not texting them, and disappointing Brittany. Seemed Bella wasn't joking when she said Santana was very protective of Brittany.

She just rolled her eyes, and decided to do whatever they said for the rest of the day. After they took a picture of her schedule, they walked her to her next period class which was French. The classes so far weren't too bad and her work partner, Kurt Hummel, wasn't either. The day continued similar to how it was going so far. She blended in for the most part, except for when she walked into class, she was automatically labeled as the new kid for all of twenty seconds. It seemed as if no one really cared. She had met several different other kids who didn't seem too bad. Most of them seemed eager to be her friend, to help her settle in. Quinn didn't say yes or no, she just let it happen, knowing her mom would be pleased that she had met friends on her first day.

When Brittany and Santana picked her up at the end of last period, she was told she was joining a club called 'Glee' with them, they were already members. She was told that if she joined she'd get extra credit or something. She didn't even know what the club was about, they hadn't told her. Arriving at the classroom or rather being shoved in by Santana, she was shocked to see the kids she had met earlier today. Apparently they were all friends in here.

"Trust me, Blondie, this club saved us all. We can be ourselves in here, and we made friends with people we'd never expect in a million years to be our friends. The teacher, here? He allows us to be ourselves. He doesn't have any expectations of us, and if you have a problem? He'll sit there and listen. He's better than the guidance counsellor and they're married, so that tells you something." Santana said, standing beside her looking at Brittany, who was sitting on the risers with everyone else, deep into conversation with them.

"So, cause you and Brittany are happy here, you think I'm gonna be happy here, and you're gonna keep me here by force?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. Pretty much, Q. You're already a loser, so hanging out with everyone else in here won't be doing much better not being here. At least in here you have eleven built in friends. We might not always get along, but in here we're like family." Santana answered walking away, leaving Quinn standing there, shocked at the fact that she was going to be kept there by force, and the fact that Santana showed that she had a heart. Something Quinn didn't think Santana had.

* * *

Walking in her house two hours later, Quinn was exhausted. She didn't realize it til she walked in the door. All she wanted right now was to go to bed, but she knew her mom wouldn't allow it.

"How was your first day, Quinnie?" Judy asked, as soon as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen. She was grateful that Quinn had remembered enough to send her a message saying she was going to be late.

"It was okay. Better than I thought it'd be. I imagine it'll get worse though, it was only the first day. I'm tired. It's been a long day. Iis dinner ready? Cause I just wanna sleep, but I got homework to do." Quinn asked, her mom sitting down at the island, dropping her head down onto the marble counter.

"Yes it is. Sit up and set the table so we can eat. Afterwards, you can go do your homework and get ready for bed. I want you in bed and asleep by ten." Quinn just nodded and did as she was told.

Falling into bed later that night, Quinn fell asleep quickly. She wasn't physically tired. She was just mentally tired. Like she promised her mom, she was asleep by ten. It was the earliest she had fallen asleep in a few years, but a new environment did that to you. She knew that the hardest part was over, and that tomorrow she'd be okay with going to school.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Settling into the new house was easier than Quinn thought. She had spent time unpacking her new bedroom, before helping with the rest of the house. Cooper, Fran and the kids had helped out as well. Quinn had wondered why they needed such a big house for just them. It was a four bedroom house with the fully furnished basement, and attic as well as the garage apartment. Judy replied with, you could never have enough bedrooms and so she let it be. She was more excited at the fact that Blaine now only lived an half hour away, instead of three hours. She knew she'd end up convincing her mom that Blaine needed to come visit on weekends.

Even though she had only been in Lima for less than a week, Quinn found herself taking an hour or two out of her day and meeting up with Bella at a coffee shop to talk. Quinn wanted to get to know her sister. She didn't know if they'd ever be close, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends for now. Bella had informed her that she'd probably end up at McKinley High, which was where Bella went and her little sister currently goes to. Bella promised to get Brittany to join them tomorrow or the next day, before Quinn started school. That way she could at least have one friend before she started next week.

* * *

A day before Quinn was supposed to start school, she met up with Bella at the coffee shop they seemed to always meet up at. She had been informed that Brittany would show up at some point, and most likely not alone. Quinn was okay with that as long as she wasn't faced with meeting a whole bunch of people, but Bella assured her it would only be Brittany, one other person and maybe a third person but more than likely it was just going to be the first two.

An hour into their meeting, Quinn was about to lose all hope in meeting Brittany that day, when a blonde around the same age as herself came bouncing up to Bella, while dragging a Latina teenager with her. Quinn automatically knew that was Brittany and wasn't quite sure who the Latina was yet, but she'd figure it out.

"Quinn, this is Brittany. Britt, this is Quinn, my other sister. Quinn, this is Britt's girlfriend, Santana. Are you okay with that?" Quinn just nodded, raising an eyebrow at the threesome.

"Doesn't bother me in the slightest. My first boyfriend turned out to be gay." Bella nodded.

"What happened after you found out he was gay?" Quinn cracked a smile.

"We're still close. He's like a brother to me. Nothing really changed; we just kind of stopped kissing." Quinn answered, much to the amusement of the sisters; the Latina not so much.

Quinn figured the Latina wasn't easily amused, or just didn't like the jokes. She could work with that. She didn't need friends. Besides, Brittany seemed like the type to befriend everyone.

"Anyways, I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you both. How's this whole school thing gonna work?" Quinn asked, wondering what to expect.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you too. Bella's told me about you." Brittany answered, bouncing over to Quinn. She pulled her into a hug, shocking Quinn, who could only sit there and accept the hug.

"Yeah, sure, hi Blondie. Just so you know, Britt &amp; I are the top bitches at the school. You do what we say and not the other way around. You take orders from the jocks and cheerleaders. Mostly us, the cheerleaders. By the time you walk through those doors tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be some rumor that you just transferred here from Antarctica, where you were raised by Penguins." Santana said in greeting, causing Quinn to just stare at her like she was crazy.

"Um. okay." Quinn said, not really sure how to answer Santana.

"One more thing, Blondie. You do anything to hurt Britt here? I will endz you! I'm from Lima Heights-Adjacent where bad things go down on the wrong side of the tracks. Got it?" Quinn nodded, wondering if this girl was on crack or something.

"Ignore Santana, she's very protective over Brittany. Lima Heights is what we'd call the rich area of Lima. Santana's mom is a lawyer and her father is a doctor over at the local hospital along with our dad, and our mom who's a nurse. No, we don't live in the rich area, we live in a normal neighborhood. Don't listen to Santana when she goes on. Most of the time it's bullshit, Britt tunes it out mostly cause it amuses her." Quinn nodded, absorbing the information.

"Thanks for the heads up, I guess." Quinn said, sipping her coffee.

Bella just nodded; She couldn't bother giving Quinn a better response. Quinn watched the three observing. After Santana's threat everything just became silent. Not awkward, just silent. Brittany had gone to get some coffee for herself and Quinn assumed Santana as well. Santana finally sat down on the chair beside Bella, leaving the one beside Quinn open for Brittany.

Brittany came back a few minutes later, sitting down beside Quinn, handing Santana her coffee. She sat and drank for a minute in silence, before turning to Quinn.

"So, when's your birthday? Bella hasn't told me much. Only that you're her sister, we're the same age, your parents got divorced and you moved here for a fresh start." Quinn nodded. Those were all true facts.

"Those are all true facts. My birthday is in March. When's yours? I haven't heard anything about you really. Not because Bella hasn't told me, but cause I never asked. It was never my intention to get to know Bella's family, but I don't mind." Quinn explained, wondering why she was telling strangers this, even though they weren't really strangers.

"My birthday is in July, so that makes you older then me. Cool. It's almost like having two older sisters, not one." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Brittany. wondering what she was talking about. There was no way possible that they were sisters.

She turned to Bella with a WTF look, to which she just shook her head and mouthed 'Just Go With It I'll explain later'. So Quinn turned her attention back to Brittany, who was talking to Santana about something she had no clue about.

"So ladies, can I count on you two to help Quinn through her first day of school?" Bella asked, Santana and Brittany interrupting their conversation, trying to get the meeting back on track before Quinn freaked out.

"Yeah, for sure. I'd totally help Quinn out tomorrow. San will too." Bella nodded, happy knowing Britt would help Quinn out.

* * *

The next day Quinn was only slightly nervous at starting at a new school. It was the end of October meaning everyone would easily figure out she was the new kid. She didn't like all the attention on her, she didn't mind if other people were sharing it, but solo? Not happening. She stood outside the school for a good ten minutes, debating if she wanted to go in. She had been given Brittany and Santana's numbers yesterday, and she was supposed to text one of them when she got there, but she hadn't yet she didn't know why.

She decided right there that she was going to go in alone. She didn't need to be seen with the two most popular girls in school, or so they claim. She could do this on her own. Yeah, she would be seen alone, but it was worth it. So, with one last breath, she walked into the school and went to find the office. She picked up her schedule and headed to her first period class of the day, Spanish. It seemed that Brittany and Santana were in the class, and she got her ass chewed out by Santana for not texting them, and disappointing Brittany. Seemed Bella wasn't joking when she said Santana was very protective of Brittany.

She just rolled her eyes, and decided to do whatever they said for the rest of the day. After they took a picture of her schedule, they walked her to her next period class which was French. The classes so far weren't too bad and her work partner, Kurt Hummel, wasn't either. The day continued similar to how it was going so far. She blended in for the most part, except for when she walked into class, she was automatically labeled as the new kid for all of twenty seconds. It seemed as if no one really cared. She had met several different other kids who didn't seem too bad. Most of them seemed eager to be her friend, to help her settle in. Quinn didn't say yes or no, she just let it happen, knowing her mom would be pleased that she had met friends on her first day.

When Brittany and Santana picked her up at the end of last period, she was told she was joining a club called 'Glee' with them, they were already members. She was told that if she joined she'd get extra credit or something. She didn't even know what the club was about, they hadn't told her. Arriving at the classroom or rather being shoved in by Santana, she was shocked to see the kids she had met earlier today. Apparently they were all friends in here.

"Trust me, Blondie, this club saved us all. We can be ourselves in here, and we made friends with people we'd never expect in a million years to be our friends. The teacher, here? He allows us to be ourselves. He doesn't have any expectations of us, and if you have a problem? He'll sit there and listen. He's better than the guidance counsellor and they're married, so that tells you something." Santana said, standing beside her looking at Brittany, who was sitting on the risers with everyone else, deep into conversation with them.

"So, cause you and Brittany are happy here, you think I'm gonna be happy here, and you're gonna keep me here by force?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. Pretty much, Q. You're already a loser, so hanging out with everyone else in here won't be doing much better not being here. At least in here you have eleven built in friends. We might not always get along, but in here we're like family." Santana answered walking away, leaving Quinn standing there, shocked at the fact that she was going to be kept there by force, and the fact that Santana showed that she had a heart. Something Quinn didn't think Santana had.

* * *

Walking in her house two hours later, Quinn was exhausted. She didn't realize it til she walked in the door. All she wanted right now was to go to bed, but she knew her mom wouldn't allow it.

"How was your first day, Quinnie?" Judy asked, as soon as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen. She was grateful that Quinn had remembered enough to send her a message saying she was going to be late.

"It was okay. Better than I thought it'd be. I imagine it'll get worse though, it was only the first day. I'm tired. It's been a long day. Iis dinner ready? Cause I just wanna sleep, but I got homework to do." Quinn asked, her mom sitting down at the island, dropping her head down onto the marble counter.

"Yes it is. Sit up and set the table so we can eat. Afterwards, you can go do your homework and get ready for bed. I want you in bed and asleep by ten." Quinn just nodded and did as she was told.

Falling into bed later that night, Quinn fell asleep quickly. She wasn't physically tired. She was just mentally tired. Like she promised her mom, she was asleep by ten. It was the earliest she had fallen asleep in a few years, but a new environment did that to you. She knew that the hardest part was over, and that tomorrow she'd be okay with going to school.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Quinn sat in the doctor's office looking around nervously. All she wanted was to go home, but her mom was making her stay and get checked out. All because she had been sleeping more than normal, barely eating. Not that her mother saw that, and ignoring phone calls from anyone that wasn't Blaine. She just wanted a fresh start. No use talking to people you never intend to see again. She just didn't feel like eating most of the time. There's nothing wrong with that. She was used to staying active, and lately she hadn't been, so she wasn't very hungry. She was sleeping more because there was nothing to do. She wasn't about to spend all her free time with the stupid woman who broke up her parents' marriage, or her sister and her annoying, aggressive girlfriend.

Her mom was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her, making sure she didn't run off and skip the appointment. The appointment was convenient. Her mother had said it was cause she needed a new doctor now that they lived in a new place. In reality, it was cause she was acting 'not herself' or so her mother claimed. The doctor was talking to her and she was barely responding. She just wanted to sleep right now, not be here answering questions about her medical history. He was talking to her, getting her medical history and trying to get to know her, as well. They were waiting for the results from her blood work. They had time to talk, but Quinn didn't want to talk. She was just tired.

"So Quinn, tell me about yourself. I was told that you just moved here. Who'd you move with?" Quinn rolled her eyes. The doctor making small talk was annoying her. Why did he need to know any of her personal information?

"I just moved with my mom. My parents are in the middle of a divorce," She answered, her tone even.

"That must be rough. Do you know why they're getting divorced? Do you think your mom made the right choice by moving you?" Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"My father cheated on my mother. It has been going on for years. I'm the one that figured it out. I asked for the move. So yes, it was the right choice," Quinn continued to explain. She was bored, but couldn't leave. Why couldn't she just leave already?

"Do you have any siblings?" Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Two I guess...My older sister Fran, is married, and then there's Bella, she's the spawn of him. She's in her twenties and she showed up at our door one night, looking for him." The doctor nodded, writing things down on her pad.

"Tell me more about Fran, then." Quinn looked at him incredibly.

"I thought you were a pediatrician, or a family doctor or something. Not a therapist." The doctor just smiled politely and answered.

"I'm a general doctor, which means I treat any age, so basically a family doctor. No, I'm not a therapist. Humor me, please Quinn. We're waiting for your test results from the blood work. I might as well try to get to know my patient." Quinn sighed, still annoyed.

"Don't you have other patients to check on, or something?" Quinn asked.

"Nope kiddo, you're my only one today. So, tell me about your sister, Fran." Quinn sighed again and gave in.

"Fine. Fran is twenty-nine, she's a social worker. She got married when she was twenty-one and had my niece Elsa, about a year later. She's still happily married. My brother-in-law is an actor with stable work, but not high profile. So, he isn't recognized a lot of the times, letting him have a normal life." He just nodded, glad Quinn had family around.

The doctor continued to ask a few more questions, before a nurse came in with Quinn's test results. He told Quinn he'd get back to her in a minute, before opening the file and reading the results on the page. After studying the page for a moment or two, he sighed and looked up at the teenage girl. He could tell that she wasn't as calm and put together as she wanted him and probably everyone else to believe. She needed help, and so after the conversation he was about to have with her, he was going to have to refer her to a therapist.

"Alright Quinn, I have your test results back from your blood-work. I'm going to need your full attention for the next few minutes, okay? When I ask you a question, you need to answer as truthfully as you can. I won't judge." Quinn nodded, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well, everything does look good. I just have one concern. Blood tests don't usually lie, so I'm just going to say it. Quinn, you're pregnant. How far along I don't know, but I would assume you know the answer." Quinn swallowed hard for a moment.

"There were possibly one or two times. One, over the summer. The night I found out about Bella, June or July. I don't really remember what happened, but I do remember waking up after my curfew, in bed with a guy. Then there was last month, I went to a party. I uh, did pass out and woke up a few hours later. So anything could have happened then." The doctor nodded again, writing something down on his pad.

"So, you're being honest with me, thank you. Now, I have to tell you about your options and discuss them with you." Quinn tuned him out after that statement. She was now trying to figure out how this could have happened to her.

Her life was already shitty enough, but to add this too? Great. She knew she had options, of course, but she didn't want options. She just wanted to be left alone. She wished this never happened and while she hated to say it, she wanted to go back to the end of the school year, June, where things were so much simpler. A time where Bella didn't exist and her parents were still happily married. Of course, she didn't actually want to go back to that time, but thinking about it was safety; comfort.

"Quinn, I know this is a lot to process. You don't actually have to decide anything right away, but the sooner the better. Do you want me to talk to your mom for you?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts In time to catch the tail end of what the doctor was saying.

"No, I'll tell her in a few days. I just need to process it myself." The doctor nodded, having no choice but to let Quinn do it on her own terms. He couldn't force her to do anything, as she was the age of consent.

"Alright then Quinn, before you leave, here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. I suggest you fill it at your earliest convenience. Here are two recommendations for some other doctors I want you to see. I know you will deny it, but just go. It's a therapist. I'm sensing that there are things you need to talk about. Finally, a different doctor, an OB." Quinn nodded and took the papers before leaving.

* * *

As she was walking out the door, she stuffed the paper with the OB information into her pocket along with the one for the vitamins. Then walked up to her mother and handed her one for the therapist.

"I'm supposed to see a therapist. Can we go now, please?" Judy nodded and watched as her daughter walked out into the parking lot, headed toward the car.

* * *

Getting home, Quinn spent the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom, keeping to herself before giving up and texting the one person she could trust.

_'Hey B, are you free this weekend? I miss seeing you all the time. I haven't seen you in person_ _since you helped us move.'_

_'Hey Diamond, I miss you too. I have a light homework load this weekend, so if Momma J will come get me, then I'm yours for the weekend.' _Quinn laughed, before running downstairs to her mom, asking if they could have Blaine over for the weekend.

Judy, of course said yes, and they were out the door in five minutes, headed toward Westervale to pick Blaine up from school. Judy took her time to get out there, trying to take it as a chance to talk to her daughter about the appointment she had that day, but Quinn just kept quiet and repeated what she said earlier.

"I'm fine. The doctor thinks I might be depressed, so he's sending me to a therapist. It's no big deal, mom. Can you please hurry? I want to see Blaine! We haven't been able to see each other since he helped us move! It's been forever!" Judy chuckled. It had been awhile since she heard her youngest talk like that.

As kids, Quinn and Blaine quickly became attached to each other and would always be excited to see each other. It lessened as they got older, but it came back full force after Blaine went away to school. He at first came home every weekend, because he and Quinn took it hard being away from each other five days a week. As time passed, Blaine slowly stopped coming home every week, and then just stopped coming back mostly. He'd come back about once a month, and even then it was usually at her house or with Cooper &amp; Frannie in Akron. Now that Quinn lived closer to Blaine, (not as close as they once did) she was determined to make the best out of it. She could visit him on campus during the day and he could spend the weekends with them.

She didn't want to tell anyone what she just found out earlier that day, but she needed to tell someone. She really couldn't keep this secret. Quinn was able to keep other people's secrets, but not her own. She always needed to tell someone. Once she told at least one person, she was usually fine. She knew though, that this secret was gonna be the hardest to keep. Arriving at the school, Blaine was waiting out front of the administration building for them. He was anxious to leave the campus, since he needed someone to sign him out all the time, as he was underage. If your family lived out of state they could call in, but the administration would check the records before allowing the child to leave.

* * *

Quinn and Blaine hung out outside the building, waiting for Judy to sign him out for the weekend. It was easier this way. No one was in their way and they could talk uninterrupted for a few minutes. It was a peaceful silence that overtook them, before Blaine spoke up.

"Alright spill, what happened? You were supposed to be happier moving, but now you look just as miserable as you did over the summer." Quinn sighed. She wanted to tell him, but not here. Not where her mother could over hear. It was too soon for that.

"I'll tell you later B, I promise. I just can't here. When we get to Lima, we'll take a walk me &amp; you, and I'll tell you, I promise." Blaine nodded. He wasn't going to push. It wasn't in his nature. He'd sit there and hold her hand till then.

"Okay, it's serious isn't it?" Quinn nodded.

"Life changing." Blaine just held her hand while waiting silently for Judy to be finished with the papers.

He guessed she also had to update his emergency contacts, as well putting her first since she was closer, and making sure Russell was taken off the lists. Not that Russell paid much attention to him, anyway. The only times he really paid attention, is when Quinn and he were dating. It was all so long ago, back when they were twelve and before Blaine realized he was gay. He talked more to Blaine before Blaine came out, but then he got closed off. He didn't hate gay people, just disliked them. It was a sin in the eyes of a christian. Judy never blinked an eye, not really caring too much about religion. She just went about it to keep her husband happy, Quinn was open minded due to today's society.

"You kids ready to go?" Judy asked, walking over to the two kids, who nodded and walked to the car still hand in hand.

The ride back home silent. Judy asked Blaine about school and everything else, but he wasn't interested in talking right now, it was all about Quinn. The pair had automatically climbed into the back, not even thinking about fighting over the front seat like usual. Judy just let it go, figuring Quinn was upset about the doctors earlier that day, and just wanted her best friend. Which was totally understandable, so Judy let it go. Once they got home, Blaine and Quinn took his bags up to his room, before saying they were going for a walk.

They walked around town slowly, not really knowing where they were going, until they came across a small park that was pretty much empty. So they sat down on top of the picnic bench watching the sky for a while neither speaking for a while.

"Are you gonna tell me, or are you that scared?" Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, mom managed to find a doctor for me in town, finally. Not that I needed to go. The doctor gave me a full examination and I have to see a therapist, cause the doctor probably thinks I'm crazy or depressed or something like that. That's not the worst part. That I can handle. Remember back when you were helping us unpack, and I told you I'm no longer a virgin?" Quinn stopped talking there.

She couldn't continue to talk knowing the next words that would come out of her mouth would make her start crying again. She already spent all afternoon crying, she didn't want to spend her night crying as well. It was too much. She wasn't ready for all of this. She wanted to curl up in bed and pretend that none of this ever happened. She wished Bella never showed her stupid face, then none of this would be happening.

"Wait Diamond, are you telling me you're pregnant?" Quinn nodded, silent tears running down her face. She hoped Blaine wouldn't walk away. She couldn't handle him leaving as well on top of everything else.

"Hey, look at me for a minute, Luce. I wanna talk to you." Blaine said, grabbing her face gently and turning it toward him, while calling her a name she hadn't heard in years.

"I promise you everything will be fine. I'm guessing your mom doesn't know and that's okay. We'll tell her when you're ready. I'll be here by your side, okay?" Quinn nodded, tears still running her face, unable to stop crying.

"How could this happen to me, B? I don't even know who the father is." Blaine shrugged. He had no answer.

"I can't answer that. All I know is that I'll be here supporting you every step of the way, and even once you decide what to do I'll still be there for you. Promise me one thing, though?" Quinn looked into his eyes for a moment, wondering what he had to say.

"Promise me that whatever you decide, don't make the decision yourself. Get someone else to help you make it. The sole choice comes down to you, but I want to make sure you have someone else clear of judgment, and can actually help you, ok?" Quinn nodded and buried her face in his chest, just crying, unable to do much else while Blaine just sat there and held her. He couldn't do much else. Not that he wanted to, anyways.

* * *

Eventually the pair found themselves back at the house just after nightfall, and didn't really say anything for the rest of the night. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just quiet. No need to say anything else. Even Judy kept quiet, knowing something went on during that walk. She didn't know what, but she knew it was serious. She wouldn't force either of them to talk, that never worked in the past. They would come to her in their own time, for now she'd just let it be.

**End chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the long delay! Life has gotten in the way but I'm replacing chapters 1-5 as we speak and giving you a double update! Enjoy!

_**Chapter Seven**_

It turned out that having Santana and Brittany as friends wasn't bad at all but the school system itself? Sucked hard.

The principal didn't care what you did, not one bit. Students threw slushies at each other for fun. Santana was right, Glee really was the best part of your day at McKinley. Once she got used to it, homework was nothing and she usually had it completed before getting home. They had Glee three times a week, and while Quinn wouldn't admit it, she loved it. Santana and Brittany had cheerios practice right after school those days they didn't have Glee and When they had Glee, they had cheerios right after. Even though Cheerios had already started by the time Santana and Brittany showed up, they always made sure to work just as hard. Quinn didn't know how the coach allowed it, as she was clearly the biggest bitch in the school.

Quinn would show up and watch practice, waiting for Santana and Brittany to finish, she did her homework and read a book. Being friends with Santana and Brittany protected her from the slushies. It was either that, or because one of the rumors going around was that she was Brittany's cousin, who just got out of juvie. Quinn guessed it was because of the pink hair she still had when starting at the school. Quinn honestly didn't care, the rumors amused her. Her friends knew the truth, so that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

People thought she was happy, everyone around her thought she was happy. But The truth was, She was far from it. People thought she had just accepted everything and moved on. She tried, she really did but everything from this last summer was still bothering her. There was probably more to it and not just from the summer, but she blamed it on her father because he's the one that caused her so much pain. She knew that blaming her father was the easy way out, but there was no one else to lay blame on. Who else was she going to blame? Her mother? Sure, it would be easy to blame her, she was the one had that lied as well. She turned her back, let her daughter suffer to the point where it was neglect.

Who else could she lay blame on? Her sister for moving on with her life? Leaving a four year old Lucy alone with her parents without her big sister? Letting herself be raised as an only child for the most part. She couldn't really blame her sister though; the age difference was too big, it would have happened even if the age gap was a little less. Her sister found happiness with Cooper, who brought his little brother into the family as well. Giving Quinn a brother she never really wanted, but was welcome anyways. Blaine turned out to be the best friend anyone could ask for. A best friend, a brother, boyfriend. Whatever Quinn needed at any point in her life, Blaine was always there for her.

Could she blame Cooper? Sure, he dragged her sister away from her family, gave her; her own family. That failed too. She couldn't blame Cooper. He became her brother. She didn't even remember life without him. Sure, she didn't take to him right away, but now it was like that time didn't exist, they were brother and sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Because of him she got an awesome niece and nephew and an awesome best friend out of the deal. Cooper If it wasn't for the age difference, he could be her best friend. In fact Quinn kind of idolized him. He was an actor who had stable work most of the time and was still able to make time for his family. He wasn't that well known yet and so his kids were able to grow up free. He was recognized on occasion but it wasn't bad at all.

Who else was there to blame? Blaine? Because he wasn't there when she needed him? Because he got the opportunity to go to a private boarding school? A school that has a high tuition rate and was being paid by Cooper &amp; and Frannie, cause Blaine's parents really didn't care all that much. She could also blame him for being gay, leading her on when they were younger. No that really wouldn't be fair. It would be cruel to blame him for something like that. It wasn't his fault. You can't control who you like. He at the time did actually really like her, but realized it was as a sister or best friend, not a girlfriend. He realized he liked guys and probably would never like girls like he liked boys.

Quinn was running out of people to blame. She couldn't blame anyone in this stupid town, because she didn't know anyone besides kids at school and Bella. She just wanted someone to take the blame from her so she could not worry. She wanted to relax and enjoy herself. Maybe make some new friends that weren't sort of related to her in some weird way. It wasn't her fault all of this landed on her lap, She was just a teenager. It shouldn't be her problem. She wanted to be normal like she was not even six months ago. Life wasn't fair; Quinn shouldn't have to feel like this. She wanted it to all go away, but she knew that wouldn't happen. It would be far too easy. She should have just kept her mouth shut that summer or maybe not sneak out to go to that party.

* * *

There wasn't much to do here, so at least she could keep out of trouble here, keep her mouth shut. Fly under the radar till graduation. It would be simple, just not talk in class, don't join any other school clubs. Don't make any friends, just go to school, and Glee, then home and take care of the baby. If she decides to keep it that is. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet. Then again, she hadn't even told anyone besides Blaine. She was thinking of telling someone else but she didn't know who, she wouldn't be able to hide it for very much longer. Morning sickness was becoming a pain in her ass. It wouldn't go away, and somebody was bound to notice her drinking tea instead of coffee. She was addicted to coffee, but switched to tea and became just as addicted.

Her mom knew something was up for sure but hadn't questioned Quinn yet. She was thankful for her own private bathroom. She could hide her morning sickness for a while she guessed. She was doing a pretty good job so far. Eventually she would have to tell people. Until then she would be content to be one of the select few people to know. It was still early and so she didn't have to hide anything physical really. Coming back from her coffee runs daily, she'd make sure to throw the teabag out before going into the house, so it'd look like it was coffee when it was actually tea. Morning sickness was okay so far to hide. Her own private bathroom helped a lot in hiding it. It mostly came during the middle of the night (Morning sickness her ass) so nobody noticed.

She was lucky Blaine was home every weekend now to help; sure he had his own room, but he usually ended up sleeping in Quinn's room with her. Yes, Judy allowed it because she knew Blaine was gay and nothing would happen between those two; it was all innocent. Although the door had to be cracked and both of them were to be fully clothed at all times. Despite both teens claiming nothing would ever happen, Judy would just shrug and say that things happened. She then would try to give the teens a talk, who would both promptly ignore her and walk away, claiming other things needed to be done.

While Quinn was hiding her secret with the help of Blaine, Bella was off doing her own thing. Bella, of course, knew something was up with Quinn but didn't want to push, seeing as she could easily scare the girl away. They had been making progress, but slowly. Quinn still didn't trust her fully and Bella couldn't blame her really. Quinn had problems she needed to sort through and sure, talking to her helped, but she couldn't do much That's why Quinn saw a therapist. To get the help she needed.

* * *

Bella was relieved when she was able to finally get to her parents house. She walked into her childhood house around 5pm after work, hoping her daughter was home. She knew her baby was sick and she was sad. She wasn't able to get the day off work and so she wanted to spend the evening with her. She heard music coming from the basement which got renovated a few years ago, to become a dance studio for Brittany. So she wondered if her sister was dancing. She walked over to the intercom and called down to the studio. Yes, they had a intercom system. After the studio got put in, they had to soundproof the walls so they put an intercom system in, so they could easily get ahold of the girl in the basement. A few minutes later, three teenagers appeared in front of her.

"Hey Britt, where's mom and dad?" Brittany shrugged.

"Dad got called into work a while ago, and I think mom went to the store or something, why?" Bella was slightly disappointed at the fact that dad was at work.

"I wanted to have dinner with the family, but I guess that's not an option. Is Stace here or does mom have her?" Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"You think mom took a sick child out of the house? Are you crazy? No, she's upstairs in her room. When I checked in on her about an hour ago, she was sleeping." Bella nodded and went to go headed toward the stairs, when she stopped and turned back around.

"Who are your friends?" Brittany smiled.

"This is Tina and Kurt. We're working on a dance for Glee Club. Mom said they could stay for dinner." Bella nodded again and headed up the stairs, coming back a few minutes later to see the teenagers in the kitchen drinking water.

"Alright, well looks like her temp broke. She no longer has a fever. Wanna pass me her cup behind you, Britt?" Britt nodded and handed her sister the sippy cup they still had for when Stacey was sick.

Bella moved easily with the tiny girl on her hip. Filling the cup up with Stacey's favorite juice, before she adding water to make sure it wasn't too strong for the girl and set her down at the kitchen table instructing her to drink slowly. The poor girl was born two months early and had lung problems. Bella always blamed herself for the problems Stacey had, even though she was told time and time again that it wasn't her fault. Nothing was wrong with Bella during her pregnancy and nothing was wrong with Stacey. She just wanted to join the world, which resulted in lung problems.

"Britt, you have a sister?" Kurt decided to ask, seeing as he didn't know much about Brittany because Santana usually prevented a lot of people talking to her.

"I've always had a sister. Never denied having one. You guys don't know of her because she she's older. Santana and I take Stacey here out a lot because she loves going out with people. Most people actually assume that Stacey is my sister, and I don't correct them most of the time because Stacey doesn't pay attention. It's easier than explaining she's my niece." Kurt looked closely at the two blondes and the brunette and could easily assume why everyone would think that the little one was Britt's sister.

"I can see why most people think that. You two look a lot alike. I don't see the resemblance between you and the older one. Sorry." Bella shrugged that happened a lot.

"It's cause we have a different hair color, and sadly I got a lot of my birth father's features. I'm glad Stacey looks like Britt. Oh, and my name is Bella by the way, Kurt." That took Kurt and Tina, who had been watching silently by surprise.

"Wait, you guys are half siblings?" Both Brittany and Bella nodded.

"Yes, but my father always has and always will be our father." Brittany grinned; she hadn't known until she started high school that they didn't share the same dad.

"How many times have I heard that from you?" Brittany asked, which caused Bella to roll her eyes.

"It was the only way to reassure you that nothing would change. I don't know why you doubted me. I did have to promise you the same thing when I was pregnant." Brittany rolled her eyes this time; she needed this conversation to end.

The only reason she wanted that conversation to end is because she had friends over. Friends who barely knew her and thought she was dumb. Which was far from the truth. She was a little airy as a child because she had a different way of thinking. She grew out of it, but kept it because it was fun to mess with people. She stopped the act at home because Stacey always picked up on everything. Kurt and Tina didn't know her and she wasn't ready for them to know her like that. Not without Santana around. She took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Bella's here, which means we can order out for dinner." Bella raised her eyebrow in amusement. Did Brittany really think mom was getting take out?

She was about to ask a question, when Stacey who had been quietly sitting there drinking her juice, spoke up.

"Mommy, I feel icky." Bella frowned. She hated seeing her daughter sick.

"What's wrong baby?" Bella cooed, picking her back up.

"My tummy feels yucky." Bella sighed, she knew her daughter was gonna throw up soon.

"Okay, how about we go to mommy's room and watch your favorite movie?" Stacey nodded, so Bella headed down toward the back half of the house where her bedroom was.

She got Stacey settled, laying on the bed with her favorite stuffed animal and The Muppets playing. Bella went back toward the kitchen where the teens were talking to themselves and found what she was looking for. A wash cloth and a bucket. When taking care of a sick child, she was glad there was a washroom a few steps away. She made sure Stacey knew where the bucket was, before crawling into bed relaxing with her daughter. It felt like hours as she was drifting off to sleep. Next thing she knows Britt is calling her.

"Hey Isa, you awake?" Bella groaned and sat up.

"Yeah Britt, I'm awake what's up?" Bella asked, looking at her sister who had changed.

"It's nearly seven, dinner's ready if you're hungry. Mom picked up some Greek food and some soup for her, if she's awake." Bella nodded, glancing over seeing her sleeping daughter.

"She's sleeping, I'll be out in a minute okay?" Brittany nodded and went back toward the dining room.

Bella joined them a few minutes later, noting the absence of one of Britt's friends from earlier, but didn't think much of it. She also noticed that the food was in fact take out, so she guessed Britt won today. She took her place beside her mom and helped herself to some food, eating slowly and silently. Her head hurt and she just wanted to go lay back down next to her little girl. It had been a long day between worrying about Stacey, dealing with work, and going to her parents house to take care of Stacey. She was ready for bed, that short nap she just had wasn't working. She listened as her mom made conversation with Kurt and Brittany, before she excused herself to go change and watch some TV before going to bed, seeing as it was still a little early. Times like this she was glad she left clothes at her parents house. It was mainly because she was lazy some nights and didn't want to drive back to her place.

It was also convenient because it meant she'd spend the night with her daughter. As much as she loved it, she didn't let Stacey sleep in the same bed with her very much. It was saved for when she was sick and when they haven't seen each other in a few days. After moving back home after school, she lived at home for the summer and during school breaks, before Stacey slept in her bed, refusing to sleep in her own bed out of fear. It got to the point where Stacey would cry every time Bella left the house for a small thing. Bella eventually would have to lock her bedroom door, to stop Stacey from crawling into bed with her. It hurt, but Stacey grew out of it and they now had this system in place. Bella also guessed it was why Stacey loved going out with people, so she knew they would eventually have to return.

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey All so if you haven't noticed I suck at updating. I do have several chapters written in advance and my goal is to one day finish this story but as you all know real life gets in the way. The last few months have been a real difficult time in personal life but mainly I suck and forget to update. As my way of apologizing even though I have below and above I will gift you all with two chapters! Not one but two!_

_I tend to get really bad writer's block when writing so I wait for someone to be able to help me because I don't feel the need to pressure someone into helping me. I've gone through several different helpers over the course of this story so far and I hope this will be the last one. I don't know if she has a fanfic profile cause I've never asked but I assume she does. Anyways everyone say thank you to Megan for helping me get past my block and throwing her own ideas into the pot to help get this going. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Quinn wished she never got out of bed today. First of all she woke up with a bad case of morning sickness followed by her not being able to keep her breakfast down. To make it worse today was the day she had to go talk to that stupid therapist and like that doctor's appointment her mom waited right outside. She guessed this one went okay, there wasn't really a lot to talk about just mainly going over the basics of what to expect during a regular meeting and so on. After the meeting she was dropped off at the Lima Bean where she'd be meeting Bella for their weekly hang out. Most of the time it was just Quinn and Bella or sometimes Brittany and or Santana would be there as well. Usually it was just Bella seeing as Quinn saw the other two at school five days a week

* * *

Three weeks had gone by so fast, Blaine was still the only person that knew that Quinn was pregnant, it was the first week of December and Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to hide anything much longer. Things were getting more crazier, she knew her mother needed to know soon. Christmas was going to be weird this year. It would be the first year without her father; not that she missed him in any way-well okay maybe just a little. It would be the first year in a new house as well. There would be a houseful of people so it would not be an ideal time for anyone to find out. Blaine's parents would be somewhere-to be honest Quinn didn't know or care sense Blaine went to Dalton his parents started traveling a lot. For Christmas they'd have Blaine, Frannie, Cooper and the kids there. Then on boxing day Frannie would be meeting Bella for the first time things would be very crazy.

* * *

Meeting Bella today Quinn was glad she was alone she really wasn't up to dealing with anyone else. She took the offered tea from Bella and took a long sip of it. She just wanted to sit back and relax for a while before anything else came up she was just tired and frustrated; she didn't know what to do. She sat back in her seat fully intending on ignoring everyone for a while; she just needed a timeout for a few minutes.

"Quinn can I ask you something personal?" Quinn's eyes popped open at the sound of Bella's voice who sounded unsure like she was overstepping her bounds.

"What?" Quinn asked staring at the woman waiting for her to speak.

"It's just that I recognize the signs personally from having a scare a few years back which turned out to be positive. I'm just gonna ask straight out. Are you pregnant?" Quinn's eyes went wide with panic.

She didn't know how Bella knew and it caught her off guard; she wasn't ready for this, she hadn't planned for this! She started wondering if it was too late to get up and walk away pretend like this last few months hadn't happened.

"Quinn it's alright if you are, I'm not going to judge or freak out or force you to do anything. I just want to know the truth." Quinn felt the tears start to fall before she even realized she was crying.

* * *

All she could do was nod as she sat there crying holding her tea. Bella from there just sighed grabbing her coffee before pulling Quinn into a hug. She pulled Quinn up leading her toward her car for some privacy. She buckled Quinn up before getting in herself and driving back to her place so they could talk in private and comfort. The car ride was silent aside from Quinn hiccuping trying to calm herself down while Bella hoped that after this there would be a breakthrough in their relationship. Once in the door Bella told Quinn to make herself at home while she changed then walked back out to the living room where a now calm Quinn was sitting.

"Alright I know you're not my biggest fan but sweetie this is serious, do you know how far along you are and how long have you known? Give me any info you have so far." Quinn sighed and stared at her hands.

"I'm about a month and a half along I guess, I don't know. I found out around the beginning of November since that doctor's appointment I had. Besides you the only one that knows is my best friend Blaine. I don't want to tell my mom I'm afraid she'll kick me out or something." With that Quinn started crying again; Bella pulling her into her chest letting Quinn cry it out like she would with Brittany or Stacey or hell even Santana.

"Sweetie you need to calm down this isn't good for you or the baby. I need you to answer a few more questions okay?" Feeling Quinn nod she continued.

"Do you know what you're going to do with the baby? Do you know who the father is and have you been taking care of yourself?" Quinn stopped crying and sat back in her seat before answering.

"I'm not sure yet. Abortion is out of the question for sure. Maybe adoption or keep it I don't know for sure, I don't need to decide now and no I don't know who it is. It's someone from my old town. I've only had sex twice in my life I think I don't really remember I was at parties." Bella nodded.

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything okay? But you can't keep this quiet for much longer. You need to get check ups and stuff make sure both you and the baby is okay. When are you planning on telling your mom?" Quinn shrugged.

"Never? I know it's not an option. I guess before Christmas would be ideal there's no way I'd be able to hide it with everybody there. I'm afraid of the reaction I'll get from my mom. I don't want to loose my home. Despite what I've been saying I do like it here." Bella nodded she understood what the girl was saying and couldn't blame her at all.

"I know you're terrified trust me I've been there but the longer you wait to tell people the harder and scarier it is." Quinn's head snapped up.

* * *

"What do you mean you've been there?" Bella sighed; she opened her mouth so now she had to tell.

"Okay so I was your age fifteen at the time, It wasn't my first time by any means. I don't remember much because I've blocked it out mostly. The guy I was dating promised he used a condom but it didn't happen. I lost my virginity when I was fourteen and I've slept with every guy I've dated since then but that's not the point. I wasn't on birth control and my parents were unaware I was having sex up until then anyways. I wasn't aware til my parents had pointed out that I was acting stranger than usual. I had the signs, I was moody and tired and hungry the works I guess." Bella stopped her story for a moment and looked at Quinn who was paying rapid attention.

"Finally I realized I had missed my period at least twice. I finally gave in and had taken like four tests all saying positive. I had a total meltdown and cried. I didn't hide it though. My mom had come down to talk to me and saw the tests, she asked me straight out much like I asked you and I didn't answer. I threw myself into her arms and cried for what seemed like forever. I don't hide secrets from my parents never have Quinn they know everything. My mom managed to after a week get checked out by a doctor it was positive just like the tests. I was terrified I was just a kid and so I had spent most of that week hidden in my room with my mom planning everything. I like to plan things out it's why I became an event planner." Quinn sat wide eyed at Bella.

"Wow, I guess you're right. That's crazy, what did you do? How'd your parents react? What about the father?" Bella nodded she was getting there.

"The guy immediately claimed it wasn't his. We got him tested and made him sign over his rights. My mom was upset but supportive there wasn't really much she could do and wasn't going to make me do anything as it wasn't her place. She couldn't judge because of the way I was conceived. My dad was disappointed as well; they told me that I should have told them I was having sex and they would have given me birth control. My parents wouldn't let me ignore anything and made sure it was something we discussed after dinner every night. We eventually came up with a solution that worked for all three of us." Bella answered holding back information on purpose; The point was to make sure Quinn was paying attention.

"What'd you do? This is like an amazing story but real life. You need to tell me." Bella smirked; she knew she should get on Quinn because this was real life but for the moment she'd let it be as long as Quinn was absorbing every word.

"Well like you said Abortion was out of the question it was just wrong I mean my mother could have done that with me and she didn't. So it was either adoption or keep the baby. I didn't like the idea of adoption because I wanted to be able to see my kid whenever I wanted but I wasn't ready to raise a child even with my parents help. We eventually decided that I'd keep her but my parents would raise her almost like my sister but still my daughter." Quinn was confused now.

"What? Explain it more. How was she still your daughter but your sister?" Quinn asked so into the 'story'.

"My parents have full and legal custody of her, She knows I'm her mom and that she lives with Grandma, Grandpa and aunt Britt. She knows I was too young to properly care for her which is why she lives with Grandma and Grandpa instead of mommy." Quinn nodded now that made sense to her.

"How does it work? You being her mom but not the one raising her?" Bella shrugged.

"Well it was easier at first because I could still a teenager and not worry about a child. It's still pretty easy I guess although it kills me to think I'm missing something important but then I realize I'm really not. My parents had some pretty strict rules for me after though and they made sure that I'm not allowed to punish her unless I'm the one watching her. She does spend nights with me sometimes. I have a two bedroom apartment the other bedroom Britt and Stacey share although I might look for a bigger place now that you're around." Quinn wondered what she meant by that.

"I've always felt bad knowing that Stace doesn't have her own room here. I mean it's decorated as her room and everything but she knows she shares it with Aunt Britt. I've been thinking about getting a three bedroom that way she and Brittany wouldn't have to share anymore. You'd be sharing that room with Britt though, I'd like to make sure you know my door is always open to you." Quinn nodded.

She guessed it was good encase she needed an out from her mom's place because to be honest Fran and Blaine both lived too far away for her to run to a lot of the time. She supposed she could look into having a family member raise the kid, she didn't know if she could do that but it'd be something to look into for sure when she was ready that was. After Bella told Quinn her past she didn't push Quinn for any more information as she knew she gave the girl at least something to think about. She knew how scary it was for the poor girl; she was Quinn all those years ago. She was only lucky she had always had an open communication with her parents but Quinn's life was different then hers.

* * *

They just both sat there in thought Bella thinking about Quinn and her situation. She knew how scary it was for the girl; she had been in that place seven years ago. Quinn thought about what she was going to do about her future she was pretty sure she wanted to keep this child but she didn't know how. She was scared of how her mom would react. She hoped she wouldn't be kicked out it was the last thing she wanted. Although she knew her sister would take her in in a heartbeat it's not what she wanted. She was used to being an only child-she didn't want to end up living in a house where she would basically become the oldest out of three. It didn't sit right with her at all.

"Listen Quinn I won't force you to tell anyone. Although I really want to take you to a doctor's to get checked out wait no actually I will. I'd be doing this for Brittany as well even Santana hell even if Stacey came to me in a few years. I know we don't know each other very good but even if I just met you I'd still help you. I think it's probably because my dad is a doctor and my mom a nurse and so I know they are always helping people or it could just be me. No matter what I'd still help you. I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow or as soon as possible. Just so you know." At Quinn's eyebrow she continued.

"Yes I'm taking you, you have no choice in the matter, I'll allow you ignore the problem as long as you want as long as you take care of yourself and the baby. I'll help you with anything you need, I'll be checking in with you daily and eventually when you're ready although the longer you wait the harder it is I'll be there holding your hand when you tell Judy. From what I've seen she's desperate to make things right so nothing will happen. If something does happen this is always a safe place for you got it? My door is always open." Quinn nodded and leaned back against the couch; her head hurt and she was tired.

Quinn fell asleep thinking about how she just found out that Bella had a child. She had known Bella for what? Less than six months? There wasn't even a guaranteed that Quinn and Bella were going to be in eachother's lives so she could guess why she wasn't exactly told about the little girl but it still kind of stung knowing that she wasn't told. Thinking about it she'd hear Santana and Brittany discussing stuff about Stacey and she guessed she assumed that it was a mutual friend or something. With those thoughts running through her mind Quinn fell asleep completely.

* * *

Waking up to her phone beeping Quinn looked at the time and guessed she had fallen asleep because it was late afternoon last time she checked and now it was close to dinner time. Her mom had sent her a text asking if she was with Bella and responded with a yes before yawning and going to find Bella cooking in the kitchen.

"I fell asleep?" Quinn asked Bella who turned around and grinned at Quinn nodding.

"Yup. As soon as I stopped talking for a moment you were out so I got you comfy and left you be. If you're not expected home any time soon I'm making dinner and we can continue to talk. Is that okay with you?" Quinn nodded she was still tired so the thought of her not going anywhere any time soon helped.

"Um okay what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all while you were asleep I called my doctor and got you an appointment for tomorrow after school. I did say I'd take you to get checked out which is what I'm doing. Second of all I want to know if you've really done any research on pregnancy and not health class stuff I meant real research." Quinn bit her lip thinking; in truth she really hadn't she's afraid to.

"No not really why?" Bella sighed; she was gonna freak the poor girl out again.

"Bella are you home?" Bella groaned hearing the apartment door open and shut her mother's voice ringing out.

When she meant freaking Quinn out she meant educating the girl not letting her mother meet the girl; Quinn wasn't anywhere ready for that.

"Sorry Quinn. In the kitchen mom!" Bella turned around with a sigh watching her mom walk into the kitchen. She stopped dead looking at Quinn.

"Yes this is one of the other sisters. Quinn meet Susan Pierce. Mom meet Quinn Fabray. Mom what are you doing here?" Bella questioned her mother; she could see the panic on Quinn's face.

"I came to drop off those cards you ordered and picked up some more supplies for you as well." Bella nodded she couldn't get mad at her mom for helping her out.

"Thanks sorry I wasn't expecting anyone over today." Susan chuckled.

"I know you weren't. You told me you were with Quinn earlier today but I didn't realize you had her over for dinner." Bella shrugged.

"Things happen. Quinn said her mom was gonna be working tonight and so she'd be alone for dinner. I invited her over for company." Bella explained easily lying to her mom about why Quinn was there.

"That's good. I should get going before your sister complains I left her alone too long." Bella smirked.

"Please tell me you didn't leave her alone in the car mom." Susan rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did; she's not a child Bella." Bella nodded; of course she knew that.

"Yeah but Britt still acts like a kid a lot of the time and she gets impatient really easily. You know her." Susan rolled her eyes.

"She's capable of sitting in the car alone for five minutes Bella." Bella rolled her eyes knowing something would happen; it always did.

"Where's Stace?" Bella questioned; Stacey loved going places with everyone so she was usually out with one of her parents.

"At home with your father. She still has a small fever so I made sure she stayed home." Bella nodded; she was worried of course but her parents knew better than she did when it came to sick children and sick people in general.

She also knew that her child was sick she was told yesterday afternoon while at work and so after work she went straight to her parents house.

* * *

Quinn stared at Bella wondering how she was gonna handle this and was shocked when Bella just let it go. Bella noticing the look on her little sister's face she raised an eyebrow questioning.

"What?" Bella asked wondering what the teen's problem was.

"You just let it go after your mother tells you that your child is sick?" Bella understood now.

"There's nothing for me to do Quinn. She's with my father who is a pediatric doctor. She's in the best hands possible. I can't just race over there and take care of her there's no need to. If it was serious I'd be informed every step of the way. I don't have rights to her Quinn. I can't sign a form for school if I wanted to." Quinn shrugged she guessed that was the best she was gonna get out of Bella.

Susan watched that exchange wondering what was going on. There was clearly something prior to Quinn's question that she didn't know about but it wasn't her place to question the two about it. She'd ask Bella later, she knew Bella would end up at the house tonight and in bed with Stacey. It wasn't uncommon for Bella to sneak into the house at some random time of the day or night and climb into bed with a sick Stacey. It was Bella's way of caring for her sick daughter because there usually wasn't anything else for her to do. She'd even knew that last night when she came to check on Stacey.

Susan also knew Bella was calling in sick to work tomorrow to stay home with Stacey. She knew Bella felt hopeless most of the time not being able to raise her own daughter but everyone involved knew that Bella was doing an amazing job from someone so young. Bella had a way out and yet she still tried to be there for her daughter as much as possible. Susan and James were thinking about maybe signing custody of Stacey back to Bella seeing as she had her own apartment and a steady full time job. It was a discussion the three of them would have to have one day soon to see what Bella thought of that.

Susan was just worried about the major change if that were to happen. She didn't know if Bella was ready for the full time commitment and it'd be something they'd discuss with Stacey as well to see if she'd want to live with Bella full time. It wasn't that simple at all although sometimes Susan wished it could be. This was a conversation she would need to have with James again before bringing it up to Bella. They didn't want to get her hopes up. The plan always was that as soon as Bella had her life together they'd bring up the possibility of seeing if Bella was ready for such a thing.

They would need to talk to Stacey and Brittany as well. It affected them as much as everyone else. Although Brittany had no say whatsoever she barely remembered life without a little kid in it. Her house has been the only home that Stacey has ever known. Living with her parents, her niece and sister at one point It could be a difficult change for all involved so everything would have to be talked about for months before even thinking of testing out the possibility.

* * *

**End Chapter**

So thoughts? Again say thank you to Megan who takes time out of her busy schedule to help me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the second chapter as promised. Enjoy. Once again big thanks to Megan :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The day Quinn told him she was pregnant Blaine couldn't help but worry about her no matter what he did. They were always connected not by blood but that didn't matter. They were family in a weird way at least to others. He never viewed it as weird cause he grew up with it. Cooper got married when he was seven, been dating Fran basically his whole entire life. They were siblings he didn't care what anyone said. They often referred to each other as cousins though it was less complicated and easier to believe not like they were lying it was just easier to explain.

Once she told him she was pregnant he just wanted to spend all his free time watching her but he knew he couldn't do that so he settled for weekends. When they were out of earshot of her mom usually on one of their coffee runs he would ask her about the baby and her plans, she still didn't have a proper answer and it was winter break. He knew she had been talking to her sister Bella she had apparently been in the same situation but things were much smoother for her. Her life wasn't as crazy.

When he saw that Quinn would be close to breaking down over talking about her pregnancy he would switch topics he wanted to keep her talking not let her bottle things up. He knew she had a crush on a guy named Noah Puckerman or 'Puck' as everyone called him and becoming good friends with Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Bella's other sister Brittany. He was meeting the girls later today when they went for coffee, Blaine didn't know why Quinn hadn't told him why. The walk to the Lima Bean was short and Quinn's pulling him over to a table where two teenage girls sat. A blonde like Quinn and a Latina who actually looked angry; it worried him a bit about their safety.

* * *

"Ladies." Quinn said in greeting sitting down pulling Blaine beside her.

"Hey Q; finally get yourself a guy?" Blaine looked at Quinn in horror wondering why she let the Latina talk.

"No Santana this is my cousin Blaine he's staying at my house for the break so I thought I'd bring him out. Show him around and stuff." Santana nodded but didn't say anything else.

Blaine didn't know if that was good or bad but took the silence anyways. The girls sat there and talked leaving him out of course but he could tell Quinn wasn't enjoying herself she was tensed and aware of her surroundings he wondered how much longer they'd stay before Quinn needed to get out of there. They stayed there the whole entire time Quinn only relaxing slightly. He knew something was going to happen soon and he hoped it wasn't gonna be disastrous; Christmas was less than a week away he hoped she could be calm by then.

* * *

Quinn on the other hand was freaking out majorly she needed to do something. Something to calm her down and so when she got home she locked herself in her bedroom; keeping Blaine out. She needed to be alone. There was two things that could calm Quinn down when someone wasn't able to do it. Read or write about her problems. She was too worked up to even think about getting into a book so she picked up some paper and a pen and began writing. Finishing the letter she was calmer, she could relax, she could breathe for the moment but she knew it wouldn't last. She hid the letter and unlocked the door telling Blaine he could come back in before getting comfy and opening a book.

The rest of the evening was normal. Although Quinn was still on edge she felt better. She fell into a restless sleep that night because she was still on edge and nothing could calm her completely. She woke up at three am soaked in sweat from the nightmare she just had. Her mother had disowned her learning of her pregnancy and sent her back to her father where he spent the remaining months verbally abusing her during her pregnancy and even after; because there was no way he would allow her to keep the child he would continue. It wasn't the first time those nightmares had gotten into her thoughts. They had been coming and going almost every night since finding out she was pregnant. She cried quietly for some time before getting up. She changed into some sweats and grabbed her phone and the note she had hidden earlier so Blaine wouldn't see it.

* * *

She went downstairs to the kitchen and placed the note on the fridge knowing her mom would see it in a few hours when she woke up. She sat there debating on where to go for a minute before walking to the bus station. Buying her ticket she sat down in her seat biting her lip for a moment trying to decide between calling and texting. Finally deciding to just call and take the risk.

"Hello?" Quinn heard her brother-in-law's sleepy voice on the phone, clearly he had just grabbed it and answered.

"It's Quinn. Can you um please pick me up from the bus station in two hours please?" Quinn bit her lip waiting for a response.

"Lucy Q why are you running away again?" Quinn couldn't answer.

"I can't tell you. At least not over the phone. Please Coop? You promised you'd do anything for me." Hearing his sigh on the other end she knew she won.

"This better be worth it Lucy." Cooper said before ending the call.

Quinn rode in silence too upset to clearly think about why she did this. At least this time she remembered her coat. Getting off the bus she saw her brother-in-law standing there waiting for her upset of course. She walked up to him and hugged him refusing to release for several minutes.

"Alright Quinn you're here now spill." Quinn shook her head, trying to keep from crying.

"I can't. Not right now but I promise I will. I just needed to think, and breathe. I couldn't breathe in that house. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack every time I moved. I needed to get out of there." Cooper just shook his head sighing.

Cooper had to know what was going on in the Fabray house. Quinn had now officially run away twice. It had to be good because he knew Blaine was at her place and had been almost every weekend since November. Wasn't she supposed to be in therapy to deal with all this? Why did this poor fifteen year old feel the need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders? He shook his head and pushed her into the house where his wife was sitting at the table waiting for them.

* * *

"Lucille sit. We need to have a talk." Were the first words he heard coming out of his wife's mouth upon entering the house.

He was glad that the kids were at sleepovers. Convenient? Yes. He knew that whatever happened was big if she felt that she couldn't breathe for whatever reason. He took a seat beside his wife looking at Quinn trying to figure out what was different.

"Talk now or I might just take you home right now myself." Frannie spoke with a harsh tone.

"I um wrote a letter to mom explaining everything. Well almost everything. I just couldn't tell her anything not to her face anyways. I made a mistake, a mistake that's going to impact me for the rest of my life. I fucked up royally. I got drunk at a party and had sex. Unprotected sex I'm guessing; I don't know I was drunk. I've ignored it as long as I could. I can't hide now. I'm pregnant. The doctor told me when mom got me into that new place cause I needed something in town apparently." Quinn spoke quietly, shedding silent tears knowing she was gonna get told off for her language among other things.

She sat there her knees pressed up against her chest, head hung low refusing to meet anyone's eyes while the tears ran down her face.

"Lucy." Frannie called getting her sister's attention.

"Have you been battling this yourself all this time?" Quinn shrugged.

"Sort of. Blaine knows because I had to tell someone and um Bella. She's been trying to help me a lot. Did you know she had a kid at fifteen as well? But yeah I'm afraid that if I tell mom she'll kick me out and she'll make me move back in with Russell. I keep having these nightmares about that and other things. It's been eating me alive. I can't sleep; I can't enjoy myself because I'm on edge. I just needed it to stop; I needed to take the edge away. Being here helps. I don't know why. I can always breathe when I'm here. I guess cause I have no bad memories of this place." Quinn explained; she didn't see the need to keep secrets anymore.

* * *

When she finally looked up she saw tears flooding her sister's cheeks and Cooper hiding his tears.

"Oh little Lamb why didn't you tell any of us? We could have been there. You shouldn't have to be afraid of mom. She would never kick you out. You're her daughter she always wants to keep you safe." Quinn bit her lip so hard it started bleeding and she couldn't care not even when Cooper placed a wet cloth over it to slow the bleeding down.

"Seriously sweetheart even if that were the case we'd take you in a heartbeat before we'd even let you consider going back to dad. Besides that mom's not going to kick you out she'd actually enjoy it knowing her. She's been begging us for another grandchild for a little while now ever since Tony started walking and talking. What makes you think she'd kick you out? She turned her whole life upside down for you." Quinn shrugged she couldn't explain it.

Frannie sighed and looked at the clock.

"How long have you been awake for Quinn?" Quinn glanced at the clock and realized it was almost seven am.

"I went to bed at about ten and woke up at three from a nightmare been awake ever since." Quinn answered.

"Alright go wash your face and go try to sleep in your room. I'll wake you up around ten." Quinn nodded and got up to follow her sister's orders.

Quinn expected a lot more out of her sister but it was early so she guessed it'd be later that she'd hear it all. She curled up on the bed in the guest room that she had long claimed as hers and drifted off into sleep knowing in a few hours it'd be more headaches and tears.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later she rubbed her eyes and walked out into the kitchen where Cooper was at the stove cooking and Fran was reading a book of some sort. She hadn't heard the kids so she wondered where they were. Glancing up at the clock she realized it was closer to twelve. So much for waking her up at ten.

"Hey guys." Quinn said through a yawn sitting down beside her sister.

"Hey I let you sleep in, you need the sleep." Fran explained giving her sister a kiss on the head to which Quinn just nodded at still not fully awake.

"Where are the kids?" Quinn asked curious; she normally heard them in the mornings.

"They're at friends houses. They had sleepovers last night." Quinn nodded that explained why the house was so quiet.

"Listen after you eat you know we're gonna talk some more right?" Quinn nodded again not trusting her voice.

"Also I called mom her and Blaine are completely freaked out. She got your letter and honestly Lucy she sounded so upset. She thinks she failed you again. You two really need to sit down and talk. The kids will be home at some point this afternoon and then we're headed out to Lima early. We figured a day early wouldn't matter. Tonight when we get there it will be a bit early so we were thinking of taking Blaine and the kids out to dinner and a movie which should give you and mom plenty of time to talk okay?" Quinn just sighed she didn't want to imagine how upset her mom was.

"Does she know that I'm pregnant? Did you tell her? I didn't mention it in my letter, I knew this was something I had to do face to face eventually." Fran shook her head.

That was not her secret to tell not in the slightest. She wouldn't be the one to tell because clearly Quinn had been taking care of herself thanks to Bella. Frannie knew she now had to meet her half sister. To thank her for taking care of Quinn when she couldn't.

"Look Lamb it doesn't have to be perfect okay? You shouldn't have to have this hanging over your head during Christmas. It'll be hard enough without dad around but you and mom should clear the air before hand. We understand that these last six months have been hard on you but it's time to stop messing around and hiding secrets. Mom doesn't know but that all changes tonight, you need to explain that letter to her and tell her you're pregnant. She won't kick you out I know that much for sure. I think both of you should try family counseling. It might help." Quinn sighed; she couldn't meet her sister's eyes as a plate of pancakes got put down in front of her.

"Pancakes just the way you like them chocolate chip and peanut butter." Cooper said watching as her eyes widened before she ran off to the bathroom.

Fran just watched her sister go giving a little laugh before standing up and following her. Walking into the bathroom Fran sat down beside her sister pulling her hair back as she watched her sister throw up. When she was done Quinn leaned back into her sister's arms who just hugged her.

"Morning sickness really is a bitch isn't it?" Quinn just groaned.

"Is it always this bad?" Fran just smiled sympathetically at her sister and nodded.

"Sometimes. It should end soon. How far along are you?" Quinn sighed and answered.

"About two months. It was just before I moved." Fran nodded.

"Well it should end soon. You think your done?" Quinn nodded.

"Alright up rinse out your mouth and I'll get some toast for you." Quinn sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

She often wondered if most kids her age listened to their older siblings as well as she did but she figured it had to be slightly different considering that Fran and her had a large age gap. Fran could practically be her mother. Actually she could. Fran was about her age when their parents had Quinn so she could easily be Fran's child but she knew that wasn't actually the case. She's seen pictures and videos to prove that really wasn't the case. Quinn did often wonder how it'd be like if she really was Fran's daughter. Or even if Blaine turned out to be Cooper's? That wouldn't too hard to believe either considering Coop makes it a point to make sure he has everything including paying for Blaine to go to Dalton. She did get that same offer though at the same time but refused. She liked wearing her own clothes and couldn't stand to live away from her family.

Quinn shook her head out of her thoughts and wandered back into the kitchen where her sister sat a piece of toast down in front of her. She ate quietly for a few minutes before hearing the doorbell. She figured it must be someone's parents dropping one of the kids off or both for all she knew. After Cooper answered the door she heard her nephew's voice then Cooper's telling him that there was a surprise in the kitchen. She guessed that meant Elsa would be home soon and then before she knew it they'd be back in Lima where she'd have to talk to her mom. About everything.

* * *

**End chapter**

_Once again I'd appreciate any thoughts you have. Even if it's something you think would work in the story. Let me know :) I'm working on getting Megan's penname now as we speak :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_'Dear Mom_

_I just want to say how sorry I am for taking off again. This time I have no real reason to. I'm chickening out for no good reason. I guess I should state what's going on. Besides me running away that is. Anyways I don't really know what's going on with me. Maybe I really am depressed? I don't know the stupid therapist won't tell me anything. Honestly I love you but being here I can't breathe, I've been having nightmares and really bad anxiety. I feel as if everyone is staring at me like they know my past or something. I've been on edge for a while now and tonight I've officially snapped._

_I've been having really bad nightmares where I've told you life changing news and you didn't accept it and kicked me out. You sent me back to Russell who just beat me. I know it's only a bad dream but it feels so real._

_I'm also sick in the middle of the night after a dream. I wake up crying then I go to throw up. I want it all to stop. I also just want to crawl into bed with you where you would hold me; rocking me telling me everything is fine till I fall asleep again. When I wake up again you'll be sleeping but still holding me in your arms. I want that. Before you ask Blaine knows a little bit of what's been going on. I haven't told him anything other than the very basics of everything-he doesn't even know this letter exists or that I ran away._

_I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never meant to and I know you've been trying so hard these last few months to make up for the summer. I didn't want to do this but I felt as if I needed to breathe. I'm sorry if you don't trust me anymore._

_If you need me I'll be with Fran and Coop. If you're wondering why I went there it's because for some reason that house always makes me calm. I don't know why, it just does. Encase your wondering; no I don't want to live with them instead. It's you I want. Their house just makes me feel safe. Everyone needs at least one safe space in their lives right? Well that's mine like Blaine's is Dalton._

_Don't worry I'm safe. I always am. I'll be back Christmas eve I guess with them. I guess you're gonna make me talk right? Again I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I just needed to be able to breathe again; I wanted to feel normal. That's about the best I can explain it._

_I suck at explaining things. I guess that's something else for me to work on right? Please don't be mad at me even though you have every right to. I love you I really do even if I suck at sharing my thoughts and feelings._

_I love you,_

_Quinn_

* * *

Judy was rereading her daughter's letter for about the tenth time that day when the front door opened and she heard little kid voices. Then hearing her oldest daughter's. She knew from that phone call early this morning that they'd be here a day early. She also knew of their plans to drop Quinn off and go back out for a few hours to leave them time to talk. Cooper was the first one in the kitchen with Elsa who leapt out of his arms at the sight of her grandmother.

"Nana! Why didn't you come visit is with auntie Quinn? Again? You never come and visit!" Judy laughed at the girl who sat in her lap.

"Well Aunt Quinn doesn't tell me she goes to visit you so she gets in trouble when she does that. I don't come visit you because I don't have the time sweetheart. I'd love to but I'm so busy trying to keep your aunt out of trouble that it's a full time job." Judy answered with making the girl laugh while Cooper smirked.

He didn't say anything he just leaned against the kitchen counter and watched. His wife would find him shortly that much he knew. After she sent Quinn upstairs to change and locating Blaine to tell him about their plans so Quinn and Judy could talk.

Sure enough Blaine came into the kitchen a few minutes later dressed to go out followed by his wife. His son nowhere in sight.

"Where's Tony?" Cooper asked.

"In the washroom. We can leave when he's finished." Fran explained giving her mom a hug.

* * *

Some time after everyone had left leaving Judy and Quinn they sat on the couch together uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart talk to me please. I need to try to understand you. You can't keep running away." Quinn took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"It was okay at first then that stupid doctors appointment ruined it all mom. My nerves are basically shot, I know it's stupid and everything but I just don't know how to tell you what's wrong." Quinn explained feeling the tears rolling down her face and her mother reaching over to wipe them away.

"Sweetie what could possible be so bad that you're afraid of telling me? You had no problems with telling me that your father was cheating on me." Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know mom. I mean you didn't exactly believe me at first and it took you months to even do anything about that. I'm afraid that you'll kick me out. I know you won't but I know if Russell still lived with us I'd be out of here in a heartbeat." Quinn bit her lip watching her mom get so upset.

"I made it up to you didn't I?" At Quinn's nod she continued.

"So again what is it that you're so afraid of telling me?" Quinn sighed.

"I um wrote another letter to tell you. Can I let you read that instead?" Judy nodded; she much rather her daughter tell her in person but if this was the only way then she'd accept it.

She watched her daughter get up and disappear from eyesight for a while before before coming back with a letter, this time no envelope.

"I uh had this written for weeks but I could never show you. I guess I'm out of options. Please don't read this til I'm out of the room okay? I don't want to see your reaction." Judy just nodded and took the letter once again she watched her daughter walk out of the room; this time toward the kitchen.

Judy stared at the letter for a few moments before actually opening it and read it.

* * *

_'Dear Mom_

_I don't know if you already know or not but anyways here's what's up. I'm choosing to tell you in this letter because I'm afraid of looking at your face. I'm afraid of your reaction. At the time of writing this letter only Blaine knows. I couldn't keep a secret from him. You know that. It's why he's spending so much time here. It's to keep an eye on me. He actually told me if I haven't told anyone by New Years he'd do it himself. I guess he kind of is my brother. Protecting me then threatening to tell on me._

_Here's something you should know. It leads to something else as well. I'm no longer a virgin. Surprise! I got drunk over the summer and well I guess I agreed to it I don't know. Also I should tell you that you're gonna be a grandmother again. No Fran isn't pregnant again-she'd tell you before me. I'm pregnant. The doctor told me at that appointment you made go to. I should have told you right away I know but I was scared still am. At the appointment I found out I was pregnant only a few weeks along. I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't forced me to go. I have proof._

_When it happened? Yeah it was that Halloween party I went to just before we moved here back in October. I got drunk and I don't know what happened. All I know is that the doctor told me I was so I guess I gotta believe him right?_

_I'm sorry if I disappointed you again, I'm sorry if I can't be the perfect daughter. I'm sorry if I screwed up I still love you even if you don't love me anymore._

_Love, Quinn'_

* * *

Judy reread the letter twice more just to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her before standing up and moving toward the kitchen where Quinn waited. Sitting down across from her daughter at the table she stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"So I guess you read the letter huh?" Quinn asked her eyes never leaving the glass of water she was slowly drinking.

"I did. Is this why you've been so distant lately?" Quinn nodded.

"You've known for what a month and a half and you're now just telling me? After Blaine and I'm assuming your sister knows?" Again Quinn nodded, not trusting her words while holding back tears.

"Why didn't you tell someone you had sex in the first place? We could have avoided this had you told someone." Quinn shrugged; the truth was she had never even thought about telling anyone.

"It never came to mind. I couldn't exactly walk up to you and be like oh hey mom guess what I had sex last night. Will you give me birth control?" Judy sighed; Quinn had a point.

"You still should have told someone." Quinn shrugged.

"You said you had proof?" Quinn nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out a photo handing it to her mother.

"So this is actually happening then?" Quinn nodded; that was supposed to be her line.

"Have you thought of anything?" Quinn shrugged.

"Not really. It's all depending on your actions and thoughts. Your house; your rules." Quinn stated.

"Your body, your child, your choice Quinn." Judy replied.

"It's okay to be scared. It's natural but you have to start growing up. You cannot act like a child if you choose to go through the rest of this pregnancy and raise your child." Quinn nodded letting the tears free.

"Bella pretty much said the same thing." Judy raised her eyebrow.

"Just how many people know?" Judy asked hurt that she was clearly the last to know.

"Blaine was the first one to find out I told him so I'd have someone to talk to. Bella found out on her own a few weeks ago and I told Fran and Coop last night." Quinn answered truthfully.

"And why did all these people know before me?" Quinn shrugged.

"I needed to tell Fran and Coop so they'd let me stay. Bella found out cause she recognized the signs and like I said I told Blaine." Judy shook her head.

"I would ground you but that would do nothing. Right now though I want you to know that even though I am disappointed in your actions Lucille I still love you. I promise nothing will happen. This will be your house for as long as you choose it to be. I know we had our issues before but I promise you I will ALWAYS love you. I know I've done wrong with you in the past but I'm hoping we can work past that." Quinn took a shaky breath and nodded.

She knew that now that everyone in her family knew she could feel lighter. She could just breathe and let everything else work through on their own time. She could stop hiding secrets. Stop feeling so guilty.

"Has Bella been taking care of you Lucy?" Back to Lucy then. That was a step in the right direction.

"Yeah. She's been watching me like a hawk when I'm with her. Making sure I eat right and everything." Judy nodded glad her former step-daughter was taking care of her little sister.

"I really am glad you two are getting along. I moved you here so you could get to know her. I could have easily moved closer to Fran, Cooper and the kids but then you wouldn't even think of getting to know Bella and that wouldn't be fair on her at all." Quinn nodded; that much she knew.

"I didn't want to at first. I was just so angry it's why I started acting out. When I calmed down I realized that Bella didn't ask for any of this she just wanted to get to know the family she missed out on. That's why I decided on coffee dates or well Tea in my case. Her sister has basically inserted herself into the role of best friend for me. I told you about her remember? Brittany?" Judy understood; it was her fault that Quinn had been acting out.

"Yes I remember hearing about Brittany. She was the blonde girl at your sectionals a few weeks ago right?" Quinn nodded.

"The blonde one that clearly knew the dance better then most of us?" Judy laughed and nodded.

"Well there's only one other blonde besides you so yes her. Now go upstairs and wash your face. Everyone will be back soon and you don't want the kids to see you like this. From now on your bedtime is ten pm got it? I'll make an exception when your sister is here but once she leaves its bed by ten." Quinn nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek before heading upstairs to clean herself up.

* * *

Quinn washed her face of everything quickly and changed into her pj's before heading back downstairs to see her mom flicking through the TV. Sitting down beside her mom she bit her lip for a moment before asking.

"Mom can we watch a movie together?" Judy looked over at her youngest and smiled the next few years would be hard but she'd manage.

"Sure what are you thinking?" Quinn shrugged before looking over at the DVD rack. She walked over and pulled out a movie she had always loved.

Putting the disc in, she cuddled up to her mom pulling the blanket around herself thinking that she shouldn't worried so much to begin with and just tell her mom. They watched the movie in silence for the next little while Judy rubbed her daughter's scalp lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

Judy sat there watching the movie with her daughter although her mind was on other things. She still had to talk to her daughter clearly but they would have plenty of time to talk in the upcoming days and months. Although sooner would be better. She continued to watch the movie lost in her thoughts unaware Quinn was asleep. An hour into the movie everyone walked in. Judy had figured out her daughter was sleeping only a few minutes prior quieted them down.

"Quinn's asleep. Cooper can you take her up to bed? I'll talk to you three once these two are asleep for the night." Cooper nodded and picked up Quinn carrying her upstairs while Blaine helped his sister-in-law get the two kids upstairs and ready for bed themselves after all it was late.

Blaine quickly made his way into his room he quickly changed and headed back downstairs to figure out if Judy was mad at him or not. He would sleep with Quinn tonight but he knew that either one of the kids would crawl into bed with him and Quinn or Quinn would crawl into bed with her mom at some point during the night.

* * *

When Quinn woke a few hours later after being sick she quickly and quietly walked down the hall to her mom's room where she found her asleep. She slowly slipped into the room and crawled into bed before falling asleep again just barely feeling her mom pull her closer in her sleep almost as if she knew Quinn was there.

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Meeting your sibling for the first time is always hard. No matter how old you are. Bella thinks she's so nervous she could almost just walk away and pretend it didn't happen. She didn't even want to do anything even with Brittany pulling her out of the car and up the pathway to the front door. Brittany even rang the doorbell for her while keeping an eye on Stacey.

* * *

Walking inside was even more nerve racking than before. Quinn leads them to the living room where the adults and another teenager are sitting around talking; relaxed not thinking about things. Or at the very least-not over thinking like Bella.

"Guys Bella's here." she heard Quinn announce to the group.

Frannie stood up and walked over putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"So you're the sister? I'm Frannie." She said not holding out her hand. "I Can't say I'm pleased to meet you." Frannie stares at Bella for a second before responding further.

"But I can try to accept you but it will take time and that can only happen by getting to know you." Bella let out a shaky relieved smile and moved to shake her sister's hand.

"Hi I'm Bella." Bella said shaking Frannie's hand. Frannie could tell that Bella is nervous about meeting them as they are about meeting her.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out about me the way you did I'm just glad I get to meet you all.." Frannie nodded.

"Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control." Frannie said before giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Bella said in relief. "I just don't want you guys hating me." Frannie smiled sadly.

"I may not like you as of yet, or be happy with the fact that you exist. But you shouldn't feel the way you do, and I can't hate someone who had no control over their life, so relax okay? Frannie told her.

"Try to enjoy yourself." Bella nodded; _I could try. _Bella thought to herself.

"Okay I can try." Bella said voicing her thoughts glancing beside her to see her daughter who looked completely bored.

"This is my sister Brittany and my daughter Stacey." Bella said pulling Stacey close to her.

"Stace meet your aunt Quinn and your aunt Frannie. Can you say hi?" Stacey waved at them but didn't say anything; she wasn't to sure about this. She knew mommy said they were family but she's never met them before and she didn't like strangers.

"Sorry she's not okay with strangers for the most part." Frannie shrugged she understood; With the type of job her and Cooper had their kids had to get use to being around strangers.

"It's okay. It happens. Why don't we head toward the playroom where her cousins are?" Bella nodded; she had nothing to lose at this point.

* * *

Brittany stayed behind talking to Quinn and the other teenager so the three of them walked silently toward the playroom where two kids were playing one about the same age as Stacey.

"My daughter Elsa she's the same age as Stacey; Quinn told me already how old she was and my son Tony he's four." Bella nodded.

"Elsa, Tony come here for a moment please." Frannie called them over.

"Guys meet your cousin Stacey and your aunt Bella be polite and say hi." The two kids said hi before going back to playing not really caring.

Stacey ran straight in full force ahead of Elsa and started playing with her so Bella assumed that was a good thing. The two mothers stood quietly for a few minutes just watching the kids play together. They were getting along nicely. Bella only stopped staring at the kids to check her phone after hearing a text message come through.

* * *

_'Hey Bell, miss you and the girls. Can't wait til I see you again. It sucks over here-Love you Nick.' _Bella smiled as she typed out a reply to him.

_'Miss you too. The girls won't admit it but they miss you too. The other night when I put Stace to bed I heard her mumble that she misses Daddy; we need to talk about that soon. Love you.' _Frannie peaked over Bella's shoulder and smiled at the text the girl had gotten.

"Who's Nick?" She asked watching Bella bite her lip; trying to hide a smile.

"My boyfriend. We've been dating for the last two years and honestly if he asked me to marry him I'd say yes." Frannie nodded; she knew that feeling.

"Ah I know that feeling. I think that's why I got married so young." Bella looked at her older sister figuring she might as well get advice.

"How old were you?" Frannie grinned.

"Twenty one. I hadn't even graduated university yet. I was twenty-two when Elsa was born." So it was a trait amongst these sisters to have kids young. Although Frannie was married at the time so it was better.

"Is Nick her dad?" Frannie asked nodding toward Stacey; Bella just shook her head.

"I wish. Nah he ran as soon as I told him. Nick adores her and she him." Frannie shook her head; no kid deserved to grow up with only one parent.

"That's great that you found a guy that accepts you as is." Bella smiled; she could get used to having an older sister.

"You know I think having an older sister will be good for me." Bella said with a smile.

"Really? I mean it's going to take some time for me to fully accept you into my life but I already know what it's like to have a little sister." Bella nodded.

"Hearing and seeing are two completely different things. I know trust me. I didn't want to believe that any of this was real until I met Quinn. It took her forever to let me in. I'm glad she did. I was willing to be whatever she wanted but I wanted another sister." Frannie understood.

"She won't let it show but she's fragile. She's been through enough hurt. Are you prepared for that?" Bella nodded.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. My sister Brittany when she found out we didn't have the same dad she was hurt for what seemed like ever. She was just a kid and often times a little clueless; lost in a fog of her own mind. I took the easy way out when I got pregnant. I let my parents raise her. I'm basically the cool aunt that take her places." Frannie smiled sadly; that she couldn't understand.

"I guess I have to trust you. Your sister is the same age as Quinn?" Bella nodded.

"Britt is a few months younger then Quinn. I think Quinn said Stacey is a few months older than Elsa." Frannie laughed.

"Well that's interesting timing." Bella nodded it really was.

"I guess our families were meant to be connected somehow." Frannie raised her eyebrow.

"You believe in fate?" Bella shook her head.

"No. I do however believe that somewhere out there someone helps make all these connections and guides you in the right direction." Frannie thought for a moment.

"That kind of sounds an awful lot like fate or a guardian angel but I like the phrase." Bella smiled at her older sister. It'd be something she had to adjust to but she could really like the idea of having an older sister.

"You live in town?" Bella asked trying to start a conversation; might as well she figured.

Fannie shook her head. "I live in Dayton. You?"

"Here, my whole life."

The conversation continued with simple questions and answers for the rest of the evening. Eventually Bella needed to get home. Her and Brittany said goodnight to everyone and made their way home. Bella feeling much better than she had that morning.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to post this as a holiday treat! I'm still here and alive and slowly writing! I've just found I don't have huge chunks of time to sit down and write the same! This is chapter 12 which means there's only a few more chapters ahead that I've written ahead of time finished! Ideally I'd still like to stick to having two chapters ahead before I've even published but I can't make any promises! Once again if you feel like it drop a review or don't hesitate to slide into my Pm's. I might not answer right away but I promise you I will!_

_Happy holidays! Hope you guys all had a good 2016 and I'll see you in the new year 3_

**Chapter Twelve**

After Christmas life returned to normal for Quinn or well as normal as it could get. It was mid January. The cheer coach at school kept trying to convince Quinn to join her team but Quinn kept turning her down; she couldn't join. Quinn learned just to ignore her even though it didn't work. She had a huge project for History due soon so she invited Kurt over to finish it.

"Quinnie come here! I found the perfect furniture for the nursery." Quinn sighed turning to Kurt; he looked too amused for his own good.

"Your mom's pregnant?" She groaned internally shaking her head. Although she was kind of grateful he didn't jump and think her at first.

"No. If I tell you something will you swear to keep it a secret?" He nodded, he wanted to earn her trust, he wanted to be her friend.

"I'm the one that's pregnant. Not my mom. Do not ask for any details. It happened before I moved here and yes I'm keeping it. That's all you need to know." Kurt nodded, if she didn't want to tell anyone that was her privilege.

"Mom i'm here with Kurt we have a project to finish. We'll be in the office." Quinn lead him to the office ignoring her mother's request to look at baby furniture.

"There's plenty of room to work in here. My mom will be in soon to hover and give us a healthy snack." Quinn said dully pulling out her books

"I'm sure your mom means well Quinn." Kurt responded doing the same.

Quinn nodded not responding. "Okay let's get to work. This is due at the end of the week."

They worked quietly for most of the evening till they heard kids voices. Quinn groaned letting her head fall down to the desk.

"I forgot my mom was babysitting for the week. Today's your lucky day, you get to meet my niece and nephew." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You have a niece and nephew?" Quinn nodded.

"Two nieces, one nephew. Two belong to my oldest sister the one that's here now and I have another sister. I wouldn't be surprised if I find her here too." Kurt nodded packing away his books seeing as Quinn was doing the same.

"Stay for dinner?" She asked. She hoped he'd say yes cause mom would be going out and she didn't have the energy to deal with the kids alone today.

He agreed sensing she needed extra back up.

"Thank you." She sighed out. She was so thankful that Kurt was willing to stay and help her with the kids even though there was a chance his expensive designer clothes could get ruined.

"My brother isn't home for backup and I just don't have the energy to deal with them on a school night." He could understand why. She's had a long day and kids are hyper most of the time plus she's pregnant so he guesses she gets tired easily.

"How old are your siblings if you don't mind me asking?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much he could ask or if he could at all. Quinn was cold and closed off most of the time.

"Twenty-nine, Twenty-two and fifteen. My Brother-in-law is Thirty. Nieces are Seven, Nephew is Four." They walked into the kitchen, the kids nowhere to be seen but the adults were in the kitchen talking.

* * *

"Hey mom. Kurt's gonna stay for dinner if that's cool?" Quinn asked her mom taking a seat at the kitchen Island.

"Of course Quinnie! you need to bring friends home more often." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Not happening mom." Elsa tugged on her aunt's dress.

"What's up El?" The girl bit her lip.

"Can we have a sleepover tonight? In your bed? it's so big!" Quinn laughed and nodded.

"Course. Maybe we can call uncle B later and ask when he's coming home?" The girl's eyes widened nodding her tiny head fast.

"Can we play with Stacey too?" Quinn was hesitant.

"I dunno baby girl it's pretty late today. I'll ask auntie Bella in the morning for you." The girl pouted burying her head in her aunt's leg.

Quinn bent down to pick her up rocking her. "Did you go to school today miss?"

She nodded. "Most of the day but mommy picked us up early so we could come here for dinner."

"Oh Quinnie I almost forgot! I have to work tomorrow evening so I need you to come straight home from school so you can watch the kids." Quinn nearly dropped the girl.

She completely forgot about her mom having to work tomorrow evening. She had Glee tomorrow and there was no way she was ditching that. It was the only thing that made her want to go to school.

"Mom I can't. Glee club remember? Can you drop them off at school on your way in?" Judy checked her schedule and nodded.

"I can drop them off right as soon as the bell rings. I'll leave them in the office then you can get them from there." Quinn agreed to the plan and continued with the rest of her night as planned.

* * *

Quinn raced down the hall toward the school exit. Her stupid Bio teacher held her back to talk and she was running extremely behind! Then of fucking course she gets a phone call from Kurt who she had texted to ask to watch them for five minutes. They were rushing to the ER. She didn't know why cause Kurt was so frantic and just hung up on her.

* * *

Finally she got there and found Kurt right away. She ran up to him demanding answers. He answered truthfully just as scared as she was.

"I'm so sorry! I took them out to play so they wouldn't run off in the halls and I just took my eyes off her for two seconds! Next thing I know she's screaming bloody murder and holding her wrist! She's been looked at now but I wasn't allowed in with her cause I'm not family. Room 514." She took off running for her niece's room barging in as the nurse was wrapping her wrist.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Quinn nearly yelled out, she was scared shitless. The girl looked over startled but otherwise unhurt.

"Just a sprained wrist. Nothing that your brave niece can't handle. Right sweetie?" The nurse asked winking at the girl who nodded giggling.

Elsa had been so brave. She stopped crying halfway through the trip but Kurt said she needed to go anyways. Then she got a little scared cause he couldn't come with her when the nurse took her but she made things all better by telling her about all the silly things her son did.

Quinn sighed in relief sagging against the door finally relaxing. She felt it catching up to her. She closed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing. She hasn't stopped running in what felt like an hour. She felt weird so she opened her eyes shakingly taking a step toward the seat.

"Sweetie are you okay?" The nurse asked concerned stepping toward her. Quinn looked up from her seat still panting, her arm was shaking, "Yeah I just think I'm gonna-" She sprinted out of the room looking for the nearest bathroom.

**End Chapter**


End file.
